Devaneios Saltitantes
by Mily McMilt
Summary: [JL COMPLETA] Aquela vida. A minha vida. Sejam bem vindos. Porque a vida é um grande devaneio. A grande pergunta, é se é um devaneio saltitante ou não. Porque os saltitantes são os piores... São os meus. UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.
1. Hospício

Devaneios Saltitantes.

Disclaimer: James e Lily, assim como Harry e seu mundo, não me pertencem. Eles pertencem a assassina da titia J.K, então... eu sou uma mera autora usando os personagens dela.

Obs.: É um Universo Alternativo passado nos dias atuais. Ou seja, MSN, ORKUT, etc. e tal, estão incluídos no processo. Tais como gírias atuais, e blá, blá, blá O.o

Dedicatória: A fic é dedicada a uma grande amiga, que me inspirou profundamente a fazer essa fic, sou grata a ela. É pra tu, Mary o Aquela COISA vai ser retratada em fic o

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**  
_Hospício._

* * *

Simplesmente, por que tinham que transferir a minha aula de inglês pra mais tarde? 

Simplesmente é receber uma carta.

"_Cara Srta. Lily Evans._

_Desculpe o transtorno, mas, sentimos em informar que alguns dos seus horários de aula serão transferidos._

_No seu caso, se aplica que a aula de inglês, que ocorre no período vespertino de terça-feira, será transferido para quarta-feira, no mesmo horário. _

_Mais uma vez, peço desculpas pelo transtorno e agradeço a compreenção._

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Vice-diretora._

_Três de Outubro de 2005_

_Hogwarts – Londres"_

Então, a partir de quarta eu tenho aula de inglês à tarde.

Isso que... Eu não conheço a vice-diretora, mas beleza.

Dizem que ela é suuuuper severa.

Mas... Voltando ao assunto "aula de inglês"...

Legal? Talvez.

Ou melhor, não é legal. Eu não vou poder mais fazer inglês com a Marlene, que, é a minha melhor amiga em todo o universo e nesse mundo paralelo que chamamos de Terra.

Então, caros senhores que guardam o meu universo. Por que eu hei de me separar da Marlene?

Tá. Eu seria uma tansa se esperasse alguma resposta, mas o fato de eu não conseguir tirar os olhos do teto diz alguma coisa?

Não? Legal.

E o fato da minha irmã mais velha, Petúnia, estar torrando a minha paciência também não significa nada.

Nada mesmo, porque ela sempre faz isso. E ela é chata.

Chata e paranóica.

Chata, paranóica e tem um namorado lindo. Quim Shackbolt.

E... Quem sabe o fato de eu não parar de sonhar com o namorado dela diga alguma coisa também. E talvez eu esteja precisando de algumas férias, ou, quem sabe de um tratamento de beleza.

Ou quem sabe eu só deva de parar de pensar besteira.

Ou melhor, talvez eu deva parar de falar talvez.

Ainda não consegui decidir qual das alternativas me agrada mais, mas... Quer saber? Eu to atrasada para o dentista.

* * *

O doutor Carátaco Deaborn é o melhor dentista que há. 

Por quê? Quem sabe? Porque ele consegue fazer a gente rir naquele consultório, contando histórias mirabolantes sobre a época de infância dele. Ou, porque ele é uma pessoa alegre pra ser tão velho assim.

E ele disse que tirou uma conclusão sobre mim.

- Lily Evans, pessoas como você não se encontra todo o dia.

- Como assim "pessoas como eu"?

- Assim... Cheias de dúvidas.

Onde ele quis chegar quando disse isso, meu deus? E onde ele quis chegar dizendo que eu sou cheia de dúvidas. Eu não sou cheia de dúvidas, eu somente uso pronomes interrogativos.

Ok... Talvez eu tenha algumas dúvidas.

Como talvez eu seja a rainha das dúvidas.

Como talvez eu bata na própria cabeça quando disser talvez de novo.

Ou talvez eu devesse prestar atenção nos detalhes: eu estou numa cadeira de dentista, sendo anestesiada enquanto sofro uma obturação.

Não é o melhor lugar pra pensar sobre isso.

* * *

Depois que meus dentes estão normais de novo. 

Ou melhor, acho meio difícil os dentes ficarem normais depois de uma obturação. Porque as obturações são cruéis demais.

Principalmente com os dentes.

Mas... Se eu pensar bem, não é tão esquisito assim.

Ah, tentarei esquecer. É complicado sim.

Principalmente pra alguém que vai tão mal em matemática quanto eu, o que, é impossível, porque eu sou o fracasso em pessoa.

Tudo vai ficar bem depois de amanhã.

_

* * *

2x² + 4x + 13 (sinal de igual)0 _

Por que será que a fórmula de _Bhaskara_ não me vem a mente?

E porque o professor de matemática tinha que fazer uma prova bem hoje?

E porque eu não sei resolver uma simples equação do segundo grau?

Porque, quem sabe, não tenha nada de simples na equação.

Não pra mim.

Olhando pros lados agora, eu posso ver o Remus fazendo a prova em velocidade relâmpago. E posso ver a Marlene colando dele, logo atrás.

Por que eu não sento atrás de um CDF?

Por que eu não consigo resolver essa simples equação?

Por que o sinal acaba de bater e o professor está recolhendo as provas?

Não. Mais um zero não!

* * *

-... e então ele me segurou pela cintura, e começou a olhar de um jeito sexy... 

_"Eu não acredito que tirei zero em matemática"_

-... e daí, ele me agarrou daquele jeito másculo, que pouco homem tem. Depois, ele começou a me torturar falando coisas fofas no meu ouvido, daí...

_"E porque eu não consigo terminar de comer esse sanduíche?"_

-... e então, Lily, você não acredita no que ele fez, ele...

_"O que a Marlene tá falando, afinal?"_

-... foi o encontro perfeito. Pena que...

_"Ah, seja o que for, deixa ser. O dia está tão bonito"_

-... mas ele disse que quer mais... ah, eu quero bem mais...

_"O sol está brilhante hoje."_

-... eu quero ver o que ele é capaz de fazer...

_"Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas agora... não tenho certeza... o que eu tinha que fazer?"_

-... Foi, simplesmente, o melhor encontro a minha vida...

- Ah, Meu Deus. EU ESQUECI O TRABALHO DE HISTÓRIA EM CASA!

Coitada da Lene. Eu a deixei falando sozinha, mas... Eu esqueci o trabalho de história em casa. E o trabalho é pra próxima aula e... Ai, meu deus. Eu não posso ir mal nesse trabalho!

Eu corri por metade da escola que nem uma doida desvairada, nada fora do normal, porque o pessoal que me conhece, sabe que, infelizmente, eu não tenho neurônios, e, eles têm que aprender a lidar comigo.

Depois de pedir autorização para a coordenação do meu segmento, que no caso, eu curso a oitava série do ensino fundamental. Eu saí correndo que nem uma desesperada, por seis quadras, correndo, pra chegar em casa, pegar o trabalho, e voltar correndo pro colégio.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, os meus pés não me agüentavam em pé; alguma coisa bloqueava o meu oxigênio. E alguma coisa não me deixava raciocinar direito.

Eu dei um passo, pra abrir a porta de casa, mas o bloqueio foi mais forte do que eu, eu cai. Desmaiei. Tive falta de ar.

O meu grito, felizmente, foi o suficiente pra minha irmã abrir a porta correndo e chamar a ambulância.

Eu sou asmática e esqueci.

* * *

Eu tomei consciência que eu tava viva, e tava respirando. Dificilmente, mas eu tava respirando. 

Eu não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos, quero dizer, eu tinha certeza que eu não tava em casa, mas eu estava deitada em uma cama, o que significa ser um hospital, uma clínica, seja lá qual for o nome que dão pra o lugar o qual eu esteja.

É claro, que tem grandes chances de isso ser um hospício. Eu não duvido que seja, Por que... Bem, não existe justificativa. Olhem pra mim!

Eu ainda não tinha aberto os meus olhos, mas eu sentia que tinha um troço no meu nariz.

Eu não queria me mexer, porque se mexer numa hora dessas não é legal. A gente pode, simplesmente, acertar alguém sem querer... Ou... Ou... Acertar um objeto sem querer, ou... Ah, não faço a mínima idéia, mas não é legal.

É estranho como o troço no meu nariz parece ser um daqueles troços de respiração artificial, que ajudam as pessoas deficientes físicas e/ou mentais como eu a viver.

O mais estranho é que eu consigo ouvir a voz da Marlene daqui. Eu achei que tinha deixado ela no colégio, a não ser que tenham se passado décadas desde que eu passei mal e... Meu deus! Eu posso estar de cabelo branco!

Eu preciso urgentemente de um espelho.

Eu preciso e necessito urgentemente de um espelho.

E eu preciso abrir os olhos, mas eu não quero.

Ótimo, então eu vou ficar aqui, que nem a Bela Adormecida, pra sempre, esperando meu príncipe encantado chegar e me dar um beijo, assim eu desperto e vivemos felizes para sempre.

E eu vou ir montada em um pônei cor-de-rosa... Ou... Talvez não. Pode ser um Unicórnio.

Tá bom, Lily Evans, você tem força! Abra os olhos.

Eu comecei a, lentamente, abrir os olhos, e percebi um teto branco.

_"Ai não. É o hospício!"_

Eu fui virando a cabeça lentamente, até que vi uma cabeleira ruiva.

_"Mamãe?"_

Eu vi as pessoas que estavam na sala. Mamãe, Papai, Petúnia e Marlene. Sim, eram essas as pessoas que se preocupam com a minha pessoa.

- Humft. A doidinha da minha irmã acordou? – perguntou a Petúnia. – Da próxima vez, tenta ligar pra casa primeiro, e não sair correndo que nem uma destrambelhada pela rua afora.

- Também te amo, Petúnia.

- Eu sei. Se eu não amasse uma boboca que nem você... eu teria te deixado na porta de casa!

- Duvido.

- Maninha... maninha... Você não me conhece.

* * *

Okay. Depois de jurar oitocentas e setenta e uma vezes que eu não iria sair correndo que nem uma destrambelhada pra voltar pra casa; me dispensaram daquela clínica – que para mim mais parecia um hospício – e eu fui pra casa, sob a guarda da Petúnia, e mamãe, e papai. 

Família unida em momentos de crise?

Não... Não... Família unida pra me dar uma bronca.

Pois é. A pobre Lily aqui teve que ouvir sermão a tarde toda, e depois ainda teve que prometer ir à aula.

Alem de tudo, eu vou ter que passar o recreio inteiro sozinha, porque a Marlene inventou de começar a namorar, ou seja, eu vou ficar plantada de vela, ou, ficar estudando com a Dorcas.

Hum. Eu não quero estudar com a Dorcas.

E eu não quero ir à aula.

E eu não quero receber a prova de matemática.

Eu quero sumir.

Eu quero...

Eu não sei o que eu quero, mas alguma coisa, eu quero.

Maldita memória! O que eu quero?

Ai meu deus! O trabalho de história!

Eu saí do meu quarto, e fui correndo pra sala, onde tem o computador, e me desesperei ao saber que o trabalho não estava ali do lado.

- Mãe. Socorro!

Minha mãe saiu da cozinha, e veio até mim, de cara amarrada.

- o que foi agora, Lily?

- O trabalho de história! Eu não acho...

- Petúnia entregou.

- COMO?

- Petúnia teve o bom senso de sair e entregar por você. – disse a minha mãe. – Petúnia é um exemplo, você deveria seguir...

- Tá mãe. Brigada mãe. Tchau mãe.

É. Parece que a Petúnia não é tão... Ah, não lembro qual a definição pra ela, mas sei que... Ela não é tão alguma coisa.

Ok. Vamos parar com as reflexões da vida e dedicarmos-nos ao dever de casa de matemática, que a Marlene teve o "bom senso" de me passar.

Questão 1.

_3x + 2y (sinal de igual)9_

_6x – 2y (sinal de igual)10_

Acho que isso é pra formar um sistema.

Mas... Eu tenho que usar o método da adição, ou substituição?

Ah, meu deus. Confundiu tudo, agora. Qual é o da adição e qual é o da substituição?

E por que... Por que eu sou uma inútil que não sabe nada disso?

Por que eu não consigo fazer nada direito?

Por que eu não aproveito a chance e fujo de casa? É... Não vão sentir tanto a minha falta assim...

Afinal, a Petúnia é a pessoa que tem "bom senso" nessa casa.

E além de bom senso, ela tem um namorado lindo. E...

Ai. Por que eu não paro de pensar um pouco no Quim, e penso um pouco em... mim?

Por que eu não posso sair e agarrar o namorado da minha irmã. Por que eu nunca agarrei ninguém mesmo. Por que ninguém nunca tentou me agarrar também, então...

Ok. Eu acho que eu passei um pouco dos limites mesmo.

Hei... POR QUE O RELÓGIO TÁ APONTANDO PRA MEIA-NOITE E QUINZE?

Por que eu não percebi que era tão taaaarde?

Ai meu deus. ai meu deus.

Amanhã é quarta e eu tenho aula de inglês!

Não! Não! Nããão!

Eu odeio a minha professora de inglês. Ela não sabe nada.

E por que será que eu não DORMI ainda?

Bem... de qualquer forma eu tenho que dormir, afinal, a minha beleza nunca vai ser eternamente minha.

Ou será que vai?

* * *

_N/A: oooooooooooooooooi pessoas  
Fic noooova o  
Então. COMENTEM.  
Isso saiu de mais um acesso criativo da minha cabeçinha xDD  
adioos compañeros  
x.x não. eu não sei espanhol.  
beijos_


	2. Nomes do Meio

**Capítulo 2.  
**_Nomes do Meio._

* * *

Tudo bem. Eu, simplesmente, caí da cama hoje de manhã.

A culpa é minha se eu fico sonhando coisas com o Quim?

Bem... De certa forma, é sim.

Mas ninguém precisa ficar sabendo, não mesmo.

Bem. Com isso, eu levantei mais cedo da minha cama.

Arrumei a mesa do café.

Fiz o café.

E ganhei vinte pila do meu pai.

Bem. Tudo é lucro, certo?

Tá bom que eu teria que almoçar no colégio, por medidas de segurança. Tipo o fato de eu não sair correndo que nem uma desesperada pra comer. Sim, é esse o medo da minha mãe. A culpa é minha se na minha família só tem gente estranha?

Não. Pelo menos isso não é culpa minha, e eu tenho que parar de pensar merda pra não me atrasar pro colégio.

* * *

Bem. Aqui estou eu, pra variar, viajando na aula de Química.

Ela tá falando sobre métodos de _decantação_? Acho que é isso. Mas eu não sei direito, porque tudo parece tão longe.

E também... O mundo é azul, certo?

Azul e verde.

Então, sabendo isso, já tá mais do que bom!

É isso! Eu vou ser dona de casa!

Espera. Pra ser dona de casa, eu tenho que ter um marido. Pra ter um marido, é preciso casar. Pra casar, é preciso que alguém goste de mim e alguém gostar de mim, é impossível.

Tá bom. Vamos trabalhar, mente.

Ok. Por que o diretor acaba de entrar na sala?

Por que ele tá apontando com o dedo pra um nome, onde, eu sei, que fica o meu, aproximadamente, na lista do professor _Flitwick_?

E por que tá todo mundo olhando pra mim?

'- Lily, queira, por favor, acompanhar o Diretor Dumbledore?

Eu só levanto assustada.

Ai meu deus, eu nunca na minha vida.

Nunca.

Nuuuuuuuuuuunca!

Fui pra sala do diretor.

Ai meu deus.

Eu to andando com ele pelo corredor.

Ele me apontou uma porta.

Eu acho que é a sala dele. Eu simplesmente andei até lá, morta de medo e abri a porta. Eu sentei na cadeira...

O diretor se sentou na minha frente.

'- Srta. Evans.

'- Senhor. Por que me chamou?

'- Bem. Suas notas na matéria matemática não estão nada boas.

"_Não me lembre, diretor." _

Chamou-me aqui só pra falar isso?

'- E bem... Você terá que...

"_AI MEU DEUS! EXPULSÃO?"_

"_REPETIR DE ANO?"_

FALA LOOOOGO!

'- Terá que... Fazer aulas de reforço.

Meu mundo caiu.

Eu, Lily Mary Evans, freqüentando AULAS DE REFORÇO?

Eu mereço.

* * *

Tá bom. Aula de Inglês com a Professora Sibila Trelawney é uma bosta.

Só pra não dizer outra coisa. Ela é tooooda maluca. Dá medo.

Ok. Quase todos os professores dão medo, mas ela dá mais medo ainda. Por que ela tem aquele jeito estranho de vestir. Jeito estranho de andar. E... Jeito estranho de falar. E é excêntrica.

Eu entrei na aula dela, à tarde.

'- Mary, sabia que você viria. – disse a professora, colocando a mão no meu ombro e me assustando.

'- O meu nome é Lily, professora Trelawney.

'- Mas na minha aula, eu irei chamar as pessoas pelo nome do meio.

'- É? Desde quando a senhora faz isso?

'- Semana passada, querida. Agora se sente, por favor.

Eu olhei em volta, as carteiras eram postas em formato de círculo e só tinha um lugar vago. Era do lado de um menino, que estava do lado de quem eu sabia ser o namorado da Marlene.

'- Posso me sentar aqui? – Pedi, totalmente fofa e educada.

'- Claro! – respondeu o garoto, levantando e puxando a cadeira pra mim.

_"Uau. Que cavalheiro!"_

'- Hei. Você não é a amiga da Marlene? – perguntou o menino, do meu outro lado.

'- Sim. Você não é o namorado da Marlene? – perguntei, rindo.

'- Sirius Black. – respondeu ele. – e o meu amigo, cavalheiro, é o James Potter.

Bem. O que dizer? Tô começando a gostar dessa turma.

'- Alunos. Silêncio, por favor.

A turma toda ficou em silêncio, e eu também. Não quero, de jeito nenhum, arrumar confusão com uma professora tão estranha.

'- Sim. Vocês vão fazer um trabalho.

Ótimo. Um trabalho pra aquela velha maluca.

Como será que ela vai avaliar o trabalho? De certo, com um boneco de vodu. Dependendo de como o aluno morrer ela dá dez, ou zero.

'- Em grupos.

Há! Vai ser homicídio em massa!

'- Sobre...

Sobre oque, meu deus?

'- Sobre linhas do tempo.

Ok. Agora eu me perdi.

(_... voltando_)

'- Com licença, professora! – eu levantei a mão, que nem uma emocionada e/ou confusa. – Como assim, linhas do tempo?

A professora Trelawney me olhou profundamente, como se eu fosse um objeto de estudo para um cientista maluco.

Tá bom, Lily Evans, você exagerou demais.

Demais além da conta.

'- Bem. Eu irei sortear equipes e o tema de cada equipe. – ela voltou a olhar para a turma. – Os temas serão os anos de mil novecentos e cinqüenta, até o ano de dois mil. Vocês pesquisarão músicas em inglês, a cantarão para a turma e se vestirão de acordo.

A turma virou uma barulheira total. Ninguém havia feito um trabalho assim. Bem, eu pelo menos, nunca. E olha que eu estudo em Hogwarts desde a quinta série. É. Eu estou na oitava, agora, ou como dizem aqui, quarto ano.

A professora fez um sinal de silêncio, e por incrível que pareça, a turma toda se calou como num estalo.

Ela foi até a mesa dela, onde tinha um saquinho cheio de papéis minúsculos.

'- Mary. Queira vir até aqui.

Eu olhei em volta. É. Não tem nenhuma outra Mary. Ou melhor. Nenhuma outra Lily Mary. Cara! Como eu odeio ter nome do meio!

Eu fui até lá, meio que... Cautelosa.

'- Você vai tirar cinco pequenos papéis, e ir colocando em cada um desses potes aqui. – ela apontou para sua mesa, onde, tinham potes fora de ordem. Um maior que o outro. E forrados com um papel solto e preto.

'- Em qualquer ordem, Sibila? – perguntei.

'- Sim senhorita.

Eu comecei a tirar papéis do saco, e fui colocando em qualquer ordem dentro dos potes. Quando fecharam cinco papéis em cada um dos cinco potes, eu voltei pra minha mesa.

'- Agora. Vamos tirar o forro.

Debaixo de cada forro, tinha um numero e uma frase que, do meu lugar não dava para ler.

Depois que ela tirou todos os cinco forros, começou a ler os nomes de cada grupo.

'- Grupo um. Tema: Anos Cinqüenta. Alunos: James Tuan Potter. Sirius Alfardo Black, Emmeline Sue Vance, Remus John Lupin e Lily Mary Evans.

"_Pronto! Primeiro grupo a apresentar, ainda por cima. Eu mereço?"_

Não.

Não. Não. Não. Nãããão!

'- Primeiro grupo. Queiram, por favor, reunirem-se num canto da sala.

Era só o arrastar de carteiras me guiando, que eu até esqueci o que estava fazendo. Arrastei minha carteira, enquanto a professora lia os outros nomes. E quando dei por mim, estava do lado de James.

'- Mary! – disse James, com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

'- Melhor Mary, do que Tuan. – disse, sarcástica.

'- Nossa. Desculpa. Eu te chamo de Lily, mas daí, você é obrigada a me chamar de James. – disse ele, com um sorriso "trinta e dois dentes" idiota.

'- Como quiser, James. – Respondi indiferente.

'- Eu adorei esse termo. "Como quiser".

Eu simplesmente levantei, e olhei para Sirius.

'- Se você quiser continuar a ficar com a minha amiga, MUDE DE LUGAR COMIGO, AGORA!

Sirius somente me olhou, como quem duvidava, mas depois de ver o meu olhar "_Vai encarar, é? Então dê Adeus pra Lene_" e daí levantou, mudando de lugar comigo. Fiquei ao lado de Remus.

'- Remus! – disse, animada para ele. Que como é quieto e concentrado, levou um susto. – Tudo bom?

'- Precisamente. Como numa equação de uma só variável.

'- HEIN!

'- Você não entendeu? – ele estendeu o olho para mim.

'- Não. Eu não sou boa em matemática.

'- Exato. Por isso que eu lhe darei aulas de reforço.

'- Fala baixo, Remus! – quase gritei, mas James e Sirius tinham escutado.

'- Qual o problema? Eu darei aulas para o James e o Sirius também.

'- Ok. Podemos nos concentrar no trabalho? – disse Emmeline, balançando os cabelos negros e crespos. Dando a vista de uma corrente grossa com um pingente em forma de caveira, um anel grosso e preto, e ainda, por baixo do uniforme, uma camiseta do _Guns and Roses_.

'- Podemos sim, Sue.

'- Sue é o caralho. – respondeu a Emmeline, grossa que só ela.

_Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim_

É. Parece que a aula acabou.

Eu, sem falar com ninguém, arrumei minhas coisas e saí.

Ótimo. Era só o que faltava. Uma roqueira metida a punk retardada no meu grupo. Ela não vai cooperar.

Não vai mesmo.

Tomara que ela quebre a perna.

E sofra. Muito.

Espera... Se eu prestar atenção no caminho que tava seguindo, ia ver duas cobras se pegando no corredor.

Duas cobras loiras. Loiríssimas. Oxigenadas. Velhas.

Velhas e oxigenadas.

Oxigenadas e velhas.

Não é uma boa combinação.

Eu apertei meus livros contra o peito, me concentrando no corredor.

"_Você não vai virar, Lily Evans."_

"_Você não vai virar, Lily Evans."_

"_Você vai continuar andando."_

'- Ôô Ruiva!

"_Ótimo. Me chamaram de ruiva. Sim, eu sou ruiva natural, diferente dos cabelos oxigenados de vocês, suas cobras!"_

Eu não olhei. Continuei andando.

'- Hei, sua ruiva, olhe pro meu amor e responda pra ele quando ele fala com você. – disse a loira oxigenada.

Eu continuei não olhando, mas comecei a correr.

Na verdade. Eu corri que nem uma desesperada.

Desesperada mesmo.

Mas daí eu lembrei que eu não posso correr porque tenho asma.

Daí eu parei e olhei pra trás.

E não tinha ninguém atrás de mim.

Então eu voltei a caminhar, e vi o carro do meu pai na frente da escola.

_

* * *

Msn e __Orkut_. Duas das minhas grandes paixões. e . Duas das minhas grandes paixões. 

Eu digo paixões mesmo, porque eu não vivo sem eles.

Não vivo mesmo. Posso fazer greve de fome.

Ou não.

De qualquer forma.

Eu resolvi entrar no _msn_ naquela noite.

Daí...

James (_underline_) Potter (_arroba o servidor_) acaba de adicioná-lo (a)

_James:_ Oi.

_Lily_: Oi.

_James_: tudo bom?

_Lily_: considerando o fato de que eu quase tive uma crise asmática, tudo bem sim.

_James_: hein?

_Lily_: é que eu sofro. De asma.

_James_: ahn.

_Lily_: e fui perseguida por dois loiros oxigenados.

_James_: Quê!

_Lily_: é... Dois loiros. Oxigenados.

_James_: Bem... ah, desculpa, Lily, eu tenho que sair do Msn.

_Lily_: não tem problema.

_James_: Beijos pra ti, ruivinha.

_Lily_: RUIVINHA É UMA OVA.

_James_ está _Offline_.

É incrível como esse ser me persegue. Até no msn.

Eu mereço!

Então, eu resolvi entrar no orkut.

_Lucius Philips Malfoy. Acaba de adicioná-lo (a).  
__Idade: 16 anos.  
__Relacionamento: _relacionamento aberto  
_Música: _Metal. Helloween, Dream Theater, Hammerfall, massacration.

Ai meu deus. Que cara mais _indie_!

E ainda por cima me adicionou.

Eu aceito?

Lily Mary Evans, não aceite.

Não aceite.

Por que eu estou clicando no botão (Y)?

POR QUE EU ACABO DE ACEITAR ELE?

Lily Evans, você merece ter uma crise de asma!

* * *

_Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
Oi pessoas!  
xD  
Hmmmm... resolvi postar  
porque recebi 5 lindas reviews Ò.ó_

Enfermeira-chan: _Maaaaary! De nada, amiga. Foi um prazer imeeeeenso fazer essa fic por você.  
Porque a tua história me inspirou.  
Postando pooor tu xDDD  
Obrigado pelo reeeeview XD_

k.u.r.a \o: _Um review do kura?  
Estou, simplesmente, emocionada o/  
xDD  
obrigado,_

JhU Radcliffe: _Hm...  
É a tradução da vida loca da Mary xD minha amiga.  
ou melhor. Da vida Loca que ela levou.  
E riiia bastante òó eu acho.  
Obrigado pelo review,_

Ly Black: _Yay!  
Fico tremenda (e imensa) mente feliz que tenha gostado o/  
E essa Lily lembra tanta gente òÓ''  
Mesmo assim,  
Obrigado pelo review,_

Philips: _Não te passo mais da fic XD  
auhuhauhaua xD  
Valeu pelo review,_

Posto de novo, quando eu terminar o capítulo 3,

Beijos à todos  
Au revoir


	3. Ilógica

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**  
_Ilógica._

* * *

Ok. Eu simplesmente desisto de fazer lógica com as minhas palavras.

É. Desisto mesmo.

Porque, simplesmente, as minhas palavras não têm lógica alguma.

Não tem MESMO!

O maior erro da minha vida foi ter ido falar com a Marlene ontem.

- Lily. Vai no cinema, por favor!

- Por que, Marlene? Você não quer ficar sozinha com o Sirius?

- Não dá Lily. Meu pai vai tá no shopping com a minha mãe. E eles não sabem nada. Se você for, pelo menos, dá pra disfarçar!

- Ah, tá Marlene. Eu vou.

- Você deu a sua palavra, Lily, e veja! Você nem vai ficar sozinha.

- Quem é a outra vítima do amor de vocês?

- James! Você até vai estar acompanhada.

Ok. Eu não escutei isso.

Eu NÃO escutei isso.

Não escutei.

Eu sou surda.

Lily Evans, isso tudo é sua imaginação.

- Oi?

AH! Não não não não NÃO!

A voz irritante do James não.

O que eu fiz?

Ignore Lily, ignore.

- Lily?

Continue ignorando Lily, pense em...

Em...

Chocolate!

Isso, isso, pense em chocolate.

- LILY EVANS, DÁ PRA PARAR DE SE FAZER DE SURDA?

É. Não funcionou.

- O que quer, James?

- Quero saber que horas a gente se encontra sábado.

- Ué. Eu vou encontrar com a Marlene, e não com você.

- Pois é, mas eu quero encontrar com você.

Será que encarar ele com o meu pior olhar dá certo?

Vejamos.

Talvez esteja funcionando.

Mas... por que aqueles cabelos dele tem que cair tão sexys pelo rosto?

Por que meus olhos não conseguem desviar dos dele?

Por que, agora, nesse momento, eu estou com uma vontade imensa de agarrá-lo?

E, raios, por que ele tá sorrindo pra mim tão lindamente e me fazendo derreter por dentro?

EU NÃO SOU MANTEIGA QUE DERRETE FÁCIL!

Deuses, por que ele tá se aproximando de mim?

- Te vejo sábado, Lily Evans.

* * *

Tá bom. O meu problema é que já é sábado.

E pra variar, eu tô com a famosa "crise do guarda-roupa".

O QUE EU VOU VESTIR?

Ok.

Que tal aquela calça apertada que eu amo de paixão, azul escura?

E lá foi a _Miss Universo_ colocar a calça.

E eis o problema: a calça tava apertada demais. E sim, as minhas banhas ficaram saltando pra fora.

Ai, meu deus. O que eu faço agora?

"_Nada_".

Como assim, _nada_?

"_Relaxe e curta o mambo!"_

O quê? Isso é conselho pra dar a um dos seus fiéis, Deus?

"_Então, ligue 0800 4242 e divirta-se no hotel mais divino do mundo! Mambo!"_

O quê!

"_E agora, com vocês, Caldeirão do Hulk!"_

Foi só aí que eu percebi que a minha TV tava ligada.

Ótimo. Além de tudo, eu sou ignorante.

Peguei uma blusa verde – que é levemente (Lê-se totalmente) folgada na parte da barriga. E é super decotada - o que ajuda para pessoas como eu que não tem o privilégio de terem peitos -Então eu me olhei no espelho.

Meu cabelo estava totalmente, repito, totalmente desalinhado.

_Cadê a minha fada madrinha?_

Tá bom. Tá bom.

Isso aqui não é _Cinderela_ onde todo mundo acaba feliz. Isso é a vida real.

Real. E sim, que vontade de me trancar no guarda roupa.

Depois, eu arrumei meu cabelo ruivo de algum jeito, que, ele ficou legal, até...

Calcei as botas pretas, ou como diz a Marlene "Botas de Combate", que são indispensáveis.

E passei, para terminar, um lápis no olho e _gloss_.

Ai, meu deus!Eu pareço uma _patricinha_ passando _gloss_.

Tudo bem. É a intenção que vale.

Eu espero...

* * *

Quando eu cheguei no shopping, tinha um avalanche de gente, como sempre. E eu fui pra entrada do cinema, nuns banquinhos que tem lá que é pra gente como eu que chega cedo demais e tem que esperar.

E quando eu cheguei lá, eu fui parcialmente agarrada.

Tá bom. Não foi agarrada.

Mas alguém me abraçou.

EU FUI ABRAÇADA POR ALGUÉM! Ai, meus deuses!

- Oi Lily! – disse uma voz totalmente sedutora no meu ouvido.

- Ah... Oi James. – eu respondi, tentando me soltar daqueles braços másculos e fortes que me fazem delirar.

Ai, por que eu tô pensando nisso, meu deus?

_O mambo!_

E por que eu fui pensar na propaganda do _Mambo_ logo agora? Não é hora pra pensar na propaganda do _Mambo_. É hora de pensar em um jeito de me livrar do JAMES!

- É. Deu pra ver que vocês tão se dando bem. Eu acho.

Eu ouvi a voz do Sirius, e me soltei tão rápido do James que eu quase cai no chão, mas ele me segurou e eu fiquei mais vermelha do que os meus cabelos, eu acho. Porque ele sorriu de uma forma estonteante que me fez sorrir de volta. E na mesma hora eu quase acertei a mão na minha testa.

- Marlene! – disse, indo pro lado da minha amiga.

- Vamos indo? – perguntou Sirius, puxando a Marlene pela cintura e me deixando desprotegida.

Foi então que veio o James e me abraçou pela cintura também. Ah! Eu mereço? É claro que não. ME SOLTA.

Por incrível que pareça, eu me soltei dele e me meti na frente do Sirius e da Marlene.

Porque eu sou a Lily. A Lily sempre tem alguma solução pra tudo!

Eu sou a Super Lily!

Tá bom. Chega de falar. Eu só entreguei o meu ingresso pro fiscalizador, ou sei lá o que ele é, e fui pra sala. E é claro, que seguida por Sirius, Marlene e o James.

Principalmente o James.

E o pior. Foi que o James sentou entre mim e a Marlene.

E a Marlene deixou.

Eu não pude acreditar nisso.

Por que ela teve que deixar?

Agora eu estou sujeita a ficar perto dele!

Não!

Tá bom, Lily Evans, concentre-se no filme.

No filme. E não no James.

No filme, Lily Evans!

Pára de olhar pro James. Não importa se ele é tão lindo assim, concentre-se no filme para a segurança das crianças presentes.

Porque você não quer nada com ele. Você não quer agarrar ele.

Você quer que ele suma da sua vista.

E quer que ele queime no fogo do inferno.

Junto com o Bush.

Ah, meu deus. Por que eu sempre meto o Bush na história?

"_Por que ele é um idiota!"_

Aaaah! Só agora que você veio se revelar, não é, voz da consciência?

"_E vou ir embora logo, Lily"_

Por quê?

"_Olhe a sua volta"_

Eu olhei, e o James tinha colocado a... A mão dele... Na minha, eu repito, na **minha** perna.

E ele olhava pra mim de um jeito tão... Tão... Irresistível.

Consciência! Cadê você? Eu vou cometer uma loucura. Eu repito, L-O-U-C-U-R-A!

"_Mary está ausente. Queira deixar seu recado que ela retorna assim que puder. BIIIIIIIIP"_

Ai, meu deus. Eu vou cometer uma loucura.

Por que, por deuses, ele está se aproximando de mim?

Eu conseguia sentir a respiração dele muito perto de mim. Era demais pra minha cabeça. Os olhos dele, que, naquele momento, estavam castanhos por causa das pouca luz do cinema, olhavam fixamente pros meus, como se fosse alguma obsessão. E... por alguma razão...

Eu não evitei que ele chegasse perto. Eu deixei ele se aproximar, porque... No fundo, o que eu mais queria é que ele chegasse bem perto de mim.

Não tinha quase nenhum espaço entre nós, quer dizer, nada além do braço da cadeira, mas isso era o de menos.

Ele me puxou pra mais perto ainda, e eu não pude evitar o encontro dos nossos lábios.

_Meu primeiro beijo.

* * *

_

_N/A: Bem... Segundo pessoas inxiridas e que vieram ler a minha fic - depois de eu convencê-los com o meu incrível poder de persuasão - eles leram, comentaram e disseram que eu sou uma romantista!  
Então. Eu estou extremamente feliz com os reviiiiews que eu recebi. E vocês me deixam tão feliz - oh, mily está emocionada -_

Pessoas o.õ MUITO obrigado por estarem acompanhaaando a fiiiic :3 thaank you so much - e sim, eu não falo inglês, algum problema? - obrigado muchachos - e não, eu não falo espanhol u.ú

Então... espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, das viagens da Lily, das minhas viagens, das viagens da mary que me inspiram, e dos reviews que me inspiram também.

Porque reviews me ajudam a escrever .-. então... Deixem reviews o.o senão eu vou começar a torturá-los e ficar uma eternidade sem postar. Daí, o azar é de vocês.  


_Beijos  
_Mily McMilt - vulgo, Jú.


	4. Entre Pizzas e Beijos

**Capítulo 4.  
**_Entre Pizzas e Beijos.

* * *

_

Eu estava totalmente perdida. Sim, perdida no mundo da lua.

Como diz o poeminha:

_Vive no mundo da lua, a pessoa apaixonada;  
__Passa rindo pela rua, olha tudo e não vê nada.  
__(Ricardo Azevedo)_

O poeminha pode ser antigo pra _caramba_, e pode ser coincidência eu ter declamado ele na quarta série e ainda lembrar, mas mesmo assim, o poema me define totalmente.

É duro estar apaixonada. É duro sorrir que nem boboca. É duro pensar nele toda a hora.

E o mais duro é esconder dos outros TUDO o que eu sinto. Porque, eu acho que ninguém vai entender. E... James e eu não nos falamos mais desde ontem, e sim, ontem foi o dia que nós ficamos.

Então. Você, sem nenhuma bola de cristal, pôde perceber que hoje é domingo.

E aqui estou eu, tentando parar de ficar vermelha e parar de pensar nele. Mas isso é completamente impossível.

E ontem foi totalmente engraçado porque... bem. Eu, Lily Evans, saí correndo do cinema depois que James e eu ficamos.

e... não foi legal. Porque ele saiu correndo atrás de mim.

E disse que gostava de mim mesmo.

E eu saí correndo de novo.

Não foi legal. Foi INlegal.

Porque agora eu tô toda boba por aquele cara. Toda boba mesmo.

E quarta a gente não tem aula de tarde. Porque é feriado. Dia das crianças.

E próxima sexta é aniversário da Lene. E vai ser uma pizzaria.

E ela vai convidar o Sirius, que, com certeza, chamará o James.

O que significa que eu ficarei toda boba e sorrirei que nem retardada.

Vou ficar vermelha, e os mais velhos vão comentar, e sabe o que é pior?

Eu tô pouco me importando.

PORQUE EU ADORO DEMAIS AQUELE CARA.

E acho que é isso que importa.

* * *

A semana foi super normal. Super normal mesmo. Porque... porque ninguém falou comigo e todo mundo me esqueceu. É. Foi por isso.

O James sumiu a semana TODA. Eu não vi nem a sombra dele. Ahh, e se ele tiver esquecido de mim, caramba?

Ele não pode esquecer de mim. Se ele esquecer de mim eu... eu me jogo da janela!

Tá bom. Não vai surtir efeito nenhum porque eu moro no primeiro andar.

Então... eu... eu corto os pulsos.

Mas cortar os pulsos deve doer demais. E ainda por cima ver todo aquele sangue escorrendo.

Eu... hmmm... começo a correr demais de novo e... e... tenho outra crise de asma e vou pro hospital. Daí, quem sabe o James fique preocupado e vá me visitar?

Tá bom, Lily Evans, você está exagerando demais e de novo.

Mas... mas... e se ele não me quiser mais?

E é nessas horas que eu afundo no poço. Eu afundo, afundo, afundo, e não tenho condições pra subir de volta pela escadinha. Na real, a escadinha tá longe de mim.

De qualquer forma, eu tenho que me arrumar. Minha mãe ficou de me dar carona até a pizzaria.

Eu coloquei uma saia mínima – deixando as minhas pernas de fora – e me concentrei na blusa.

Foi então que eu vi uma blusa super decotada – que eu tinha ganhado de aniversário, mas não tinha coragem pra usar – e experimentei.

Meu deus amado e idolatrado do céu!

Eu nunca tinha notado como eu fico bem em decotes. Principalmente, porque eu ando sempre escondida por roupas que cobrem todo o meu colo/peito.

E... MEU DEUS! Se James Potter não me notar. Vai ter alguém que note.

Porque, modéstia à parte, mas eu tô um _arraso_.

Sim, um _arraso_, como a minha mãe diria.

Meu deus. Daqui a pouco eu vou tá falando _supimpa_ por aí.

Era só o que me faltava.

Bem. Eu terminei de colocar a maquiagem, arrumei o cabelo pra trás, e fiz mais uns arranjos aqui e ali... quando eu olhei no espelho...

' - Quem é você?' perguntei pro espelho.

' Eu sou você ' – eu escutei nos meus pensamentos criados pela minha imaginação hiperativa.

* * *

Eu cheguei na pizzaria toda empinada. Sim, empinada. Porque eu tenho que parecer uma _Top Model_ na frente do James. Sei lá por quê.

Porque... Quem sabe eu quero que ele me note?

Cara. Que patética.

Eu tenho que me atirar da ponte ou do precipício mais alto que tiver por aí. Ou, quem sabe, de uma ponte que fique entre dois precipícios.

Hm. Mas daí, eu nunca mais vou poder ver o James.

E ele vai me trocar por uma qualquer...

E ele não pode me trocar por uma qualquer, porque... Porque... Porque ele não pode.

Bem. É de rezar que ele não tenha me esquecido.

Bem. Quando eu entrei pela porta, eu logo avistei a pizzaria vazia, à não ser pela mesa ambulante e cheia de gente – que era a mesa do aniversário, claro – e fui até lá.

Eu encontrei a Dorcas no meio do caminho. Quando ela me viu, só faltou dar um salto de susto.

' - Lily!'

' - Eu?'

' - Essa não é você... Não pode ser!' – disse Dorcas, pasmada.

' – Tá bom, eu não posso te enganar!' – eu cheguei mais perto dela – 'Eu sou um ET que veio do Planeta Liolyzou, onde todos são ruivos naturais e tem uma imaginação fértil'

' – É... você é a Lily'

Eu sorri para ela e voltei a atenção para a mesa. Sirius estava totalmente constrangido e longe da Marlene – o que, era de se esperar com pais como os dela – e James... Hm. Onde está o James?

' – Lily?' Eu ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

' – Oi James!' Falei, animada.

' – Lily?' Perguntou ele, novamente.

' – Não, não. Eu sou um ET do planeta Liolyzou, onde todos são ruivos naturais e tem uma imaginação fértil'.

Ele riu, e depois olhou pra mim e sorriu.

Ah, esse sorriso, incrivelmente, conseguiu me deixar totalmente abobalhada.

Lily Mary Evans, sua patética.

* * *

Então tá. Alguém pode me explicar o que eu estou fazendo aqui, sendo praticamente abraçada por James enquanto ando?

Ou melhor... Alguém pode me explicar o que James está fazendo com a mão em volta da minha cintura.

E por que ele está sorrindo à todos os quais passamos em frente?

E por que eu me sinto totalmente e totalmente feliz?

E abobalhada?

E patética?

E... E... Apaixonada?

* * *

E eu queria saber por que ficamos aqui, entre pizzas e beijos?

* * *

_N/A: Hm. Sim. Eu detestei esse capítulo.  
E ele é CAPÍTULO SURPRESAAAAAA! Porque ninguém sabia do seu conteúdo. Hohohohoho xD  
Mily é má. E a Jú também é Má. Então, Mily-Jú é MUIIIIIITO MÁ XDDDDDDD  
Nossa. Eu preciso me controlar o.o  
Beijos  
Mily ;)  
_


	5. Histeria

**Capítulo 5.**  
Histeria.

* * *

Bem. Eu gostaria de gritar. Gritar mesmo.

Sabe aquelas horas que a gente quer se enterrar na cama e chorar?

Não parar de chorar? Aquelas horas onde a gente quase se mata de chorar, soluçar, e quer sumir do mundo?

Aquelas horas onde dias de sol parecem tristes?

Aquelas onde tudo parece que é uma grande e ambulante merda?

Então. Podem me explicar o que eu faço aqui chorando que nem uma desesperada em cima da minha cama? Eu não consigo.

Tudo começou hoje.

Na realidade, há uma semana atrás tava tudo tão bem. É assim: fazia duas semanas que eu tava ficando com o James. É. Fazem mais ou menos duas semanas desde a pizzaria.

Fazia duas semanas que eu era feliz feliz feliz feliz feliz e feliz.

Mas... Os acontecimentos de hoje me derrubaram.

Hoje pela manhã, eu fui pra aula feliz da vida. Parecia que eu tinha tomado um daqueles troços energéticos que se vê na TV.

"Ah. Tome e você ficará com uma energia e blá."

Então. Foi uma coisa tipo isso. Como vivia acontecendo por semanas. Mas antes de falar sobre hoje, eu vou contar sobre ontem. Que foi a apresentação de Inglês.

Tipo. As nossas roupas eram bem assim: as meninas usaram saias rodadas até o joelho, camisetas de linho e derivados, rabo de cavalo bem no alto da cabeça e, pra finalizar, um sinto bem grosso.

Os meninos só usaram aquelas drogas de jaquetas de couro e fizeram topetinhos idiotas. Enfim.

A gente foi lá pra frente e cantou uma música chamada "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" do Queen.

Tá. É uma música meio 'anos cinqüenta' e tal. Eu não sei, porque, tecnicamente não fui eu que encontrei a música. Foi o Sirius.

Pois é. Porque, segundo ele, ele foi à casa dos avós ultimamente e aproveitou pra olhar. Enfim.

Nota deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez.

Em inglês.

Tá bom que nota dez em inglês não é difícil, a gente tem é que enrolar a professora.

E enrolar os bajuladores da professora.

Tá boom, como se existissem puxa-sacos da Sibila.

E depois da apresentação, eu fui falar com o James e ele foi meio ignorante comigo.

Eu até que nem dei muita bola, afinal, todos nós estávamos cansados, né?

Bem. Foi até agora de manhã. Na hora do recreio... Ele começou a me ignorar.

Sim. Ele não olhava pra minha cara. Ok. Eu não dei bola no inicio. Mas foi até que eu vi ele indo até a EMMELINE (sim. Aquela roqueira grossa) e ele ABRAÇOU ela pela cintura.

E eu me virei antes que eles fizessem outra coisa. Que eu sei que eles fizeram.

Porque, quando eles fizeram essa coisa que se chama 'se sugar vivo', um monte de gente olhou pra mim.

E me deu uma vontade incontrolável de chorar aos prantos.

E eu liguei pro meu pai e voltei pra casa, porque eu não tava afim de falar com ninguém.

E é isso.

* * *

Eu cheguei em casa e encontrei a Petúnia sentada no sofá. Ela olhou pro meu estado meio em dúvida. Então,

"Por que tu tá assim?" ela perguntou.

"Porque... O James me deu o maior chute do ano e eu tô sozinha e sofrendo e em depressão?" eu falei, tentando não me importar com as lágrimas que caiam.

A Petúnia me abraçou. E eu chorei no ombro dela.

Foi uma coisa bem melosa entre irmã mais velha e mais nova. Mas foi tão legal, tipo. Eu soube naquele momento que podia contar com ela pra tudo.

* * *

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND I MIIIIIIIIIIIIIISS YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE

"Como alguém consegue ter uma voz tão fofa quanto o vocalista do Silverchair? A voz dele é tão perfeita!" Disse a Marlene, quando ela tava lá em casa.

"Eu simplesmente não sei, Lene. Mas..." Eu olhei pro computador, onde a janelinha do MSN piscava freneticamente. "Vem cá Lene. É o James que tá falando COMIGO pelo MSN AGORA."

"O James? Mas ele te deu um chute na frente da escola toda semana passada. O que ele quer agora?" disse a Marlene, emburrando.

Eu fui até lá.

Jamie da LINE diz: Hey Lily.

Jamie da LINE diz: Quero fala contigo.

Lily na cia de Lene diz: O que queres, Potter?

Jamie da LINE diz: Ahhhh, sei lá, você me ignora.

Lily na cia de Lene diz: ah Potter, se enxerga vai. Já não basta o grande chute que tu me deu semana passada beijando a Vance? Ah, garoto, te toca.

Jamie da LINE diz: ah Lily. Você ficou mal só com isso? A gente nem tava junto nem nadaa, aaah garota. Ah. É ciúmes porque eu tô de namorada, né?

Lily na cia de Lene diz: Reveja seus conceitos, Potter. Nunca mais me procure. Fique lá com aquela idiotinha e me deixa em paz, por favor.

Jamie da LINE foi **bloqueado** (a).

* * *

"Lily. Garota. Tu tá bem?" perguntou a Lene, pela milésima vez, naquele mesmo dia.

"Não Lene." Falei, contraditando todas as outras falas. "Mas eu vou ficar."

"Ah, amiga. Eu tenho vontade de terminar com o Sirius."

"Por que, Lene?" olhei assustada pra ela.

"Por andar na companhia desse futuro purê de batatas." Disse Marlene, fechando os punhos.

Eu ri e a Marlene também. Como era bom ter a minha melhor amiga de volta ao planeta Liolyzou.

* * *

E assim que eu vou levando as coisas. Eu ignoro o James nas aulas de inglês, fico conversando com o Remus. Que se mostrou ser um brilhante conhecedor de matemática e, enquanto a Sibila inventava alguma coisa lá na frente.

E ele me ensinou uns bons macetes.

* * *

Eu ignoro o James de manhã também zoando por aí com a Marlene – que resolveu dar um bom gelo no Sirius.

* * *

_N/A: Eu realmente demorei pra fazer esse capítulo. É que eu não tava suficientemente triste pra conseguir escrever something like that \o  
Eu vou agradecer a todos que comentaram, especificamente, aos que comentaram no capítulo 4, porque eu não lembro se eu agradeci a quem comentou no 3, ou no 2, ou sucessivamente (nem sabe se a palavra tá certa, by the way, agradecimentos à:  
_**kirie, miss Jane Poltergeist, Linah Black, JhU Radcliffe, julinha**, **Sir Andrew Stepking** (Quem disse que na fic não tem Peter? u.ú só porque ele não peteriou ainda? XD Espere e verá Ò.ó hohoho), **gabriela black, mih**, **LULIX, Enfermeira-chan, DD Black Malfoy, Bia Lupin. **

_Pronto! Todos que comentaram no 4, estão, devidamente agradecidos. E se alguém comentou no 3, e não foi agradecido aqui, pode reclamar a vontade! u.ú e perdoem essa incrível memória de dory que a autora tem .-._

Beijos

(OBS: Quase 50 reviews O.O)

_

* * *

_


	6. Tentações

**Capítulo 6.  
**Tentações.

* * *

Ok. Pra resumir a minha vida, eu não diria que tá tão ruim assim, quer dizer...

As notas de matemática estão subindo.

E quando eu digo que estão subindo, eu digo que estão subindo graças ao Remus.

Mas o único ponto da questão, é que Remus está dando aulas particulares para mim, para Sirius, e para James.

Sim. James. Ou melhor, Potter. Porque eu me recuso a chamar aquele ser nojento e prepotente pelo primeiro nome.

É terrível.

Enfim. Um garoto magrelo e baixinho e feio se juntou a nós nas aulas.

E sim, ele é magrelo, baixinho e feio. E tem um cabelo feio. E tem uma cara feia.

Ele me lembra um rato. Só que não é gordo.

E o nome dele é Peter. E ele começou a me perseguir.

E eu não sei o que eu faço.

Isso tá me deixando looooooooooooooooooooooooooouca!

L-O-U-C-A.

Porque... Porque... Porque...

Porque ele é feio. E magrelo. E chato. E baixinho. E feio. E chato. E...

Ele é amigo do James.

O que o torna uma péssima pessoa.

Enfim. Isso tem se tornado a diversão da Marlene.

E sim, que melhor amiga ela, não? Quer dizer. Não é todo mundo que usa o sofrimento da melhor amiga como diversão.

Ela usa.

Ela é terrível.

E eu preciso fugiiiiiiir do Peter em todo o final de aula. Porque ele teima que quer falar comigo. E eu fujo.

E esses dias eu fui parar na sala das cobras, tentando fugir.

Eu estava andando, ou melhor, correndo, daí eu vi uma sala de aula com a porta meio aberta. Daí eu entrei.

Daí eu vi as duas cobras de um mês atrás se pegando num canto. Daí eu fiquei vermelha.

Com certeza, mais vermelha que os meus cabelos naturais ruivos. E não são oxigenados, que nem o das cobras.

Daí o cara me chamou de 'ruiva'. Sim. Eu sou ruiva NATURAL com muito orgulho!

Eu ignorei, mas até que eu vi ele passar a língua pelos lábios, então.

Eu saí correndo de novo. Até a saída.

E eu fui pra casa morrendo de medo.

De medo de cobras. Porque elas picam e soltam veneno.

Até que eu sofri um ataque cardíaco, quando uma mão pousou no meu ombro.

"Hei Lily, o que você faz andando sozinha pela rua, quando tá escurecendo?"

Eu virei pra ver quem era. Daí eu me surpreendi. Era o Quim! O QUIM.

Eu sorri, e respondi. "Bem. É que eu tava na escola e tinha uns malucos me perseguindo, então, eu tô indo pra casa."

"Quer companhia?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo.

"Não, obrigado. Eu sou bem capaz de me virar sozinha. E além do mais, eu moro ali."

Ele apenas suspirou e deu as costas. Eu fiquei pensando porque eu tinha feito isso. Não é justo com a Petúnia. Ela foi tão legal comigo...

Uau.

Meu deus lindo e adorável do céu.

Eu estou pensando em ser legal com a Petúnia? Uau. Uau. Uau.

Eu devo ter algum problema. É. Só pode ser.

Ok. Eu cheguei em casa, e resolvi ligar o computador – Já que era sexta de noite e eu não tinha o que fazer – e entrar no MSN.

Daí que eu vi que o Peter tinha me adicionado.

**Peter diz**: Oi Lily.

Eu fiquei sem responder. Caramba. Esse cara tem algum problema?

**Lily diz**: Ah. Peter.

**Peter diz**: Então... Eu fiquei sabendo que o James te deu um chute... E eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

**Lily diz**: Ahm. Fala Peter.

**Peter diz**: Bem. Me fala aí. Você voltaria com ele?

**Lily diz**: Eu? NÃO. De jeito nenhum. Eu nunca voltaria com ele. Aquele... aquele... idiota. Depois de tudo que ele me fez, JAMAIS.

**Peter diz**: Calma. Eu só queria saber, porque ele acabou de me dizer que terminou com a Emmeline.

**Lily diz**: que galinha u.ú

**Peter diz**: Nah. Ele terminou com ela porque ele disse que sentia sua falta. E eu sempre achei vocês um casal legal e...

**Lily diz**: ah, não. Peter, não começa vai. Ele me fez muito mal e eu... ah.

**Peter diz**: Bem. Eu só vim te dizer isso mesmo. Tchau.

**Lily diz**: Tchau Peter...

Não podia ser verdade, certo?

O James nunca iria voltar pra mim. E além de tudo, eu nunca ia permitir. Não mesmo. Porque depois de tudo que ele me fez, nunca mais.

Nunca mais mesmo. Nem se ele pedisse na frente da escola inteira.

Nem se ele dissesse três palavras lindas que todos sonhamos em ouvir desde sempre. É. Nem se isso acontecesse. Porque... porque não, ué.

Porque depois de tudo que eu sofri, eu não quero isso pra mim. Não mesmo.

Não de novo...

* * *

No sábado eu e a Marlene fomos no shopping. Fazer um programa de melhores amigas na galáxia de Liolyzou. 

E a gente andava assim. Rindo pelo shopping e fazendo as pessoas olharem pra gente e rir.

E foi engraçado.

Elas paravam pra nos olhar. Parece que somos um tipo de aberração ou algo do tipo.

Então. Nossas brilhantes mentes Liolyzicas resolveram que a gente devia comer alguma coisa. E lá fomos nós, rumo à praça de alimentação.

e... nós encontramos lá: Sirius, James, Remus e Peter.

Então. Meu bom senso me disse que era uma boa a gente dar meia volta, mas o meu estômago me disse que era melhor ignorar os quatro e comer algo. E como ele é o que fala mais forte nesse pobre corpo que eu tenho, nós fomos comer.

E passamos na frente deles.

"Hei, Lily!" Disse Remus, acenando.

Eu acenei de volta pra ele, educadamente, porque eu sou uma pessoa super hyper ultra mega blaster educada.

"Marlene!" Disse Sirius, parando na NOSSA frente. E falando com a minha amiga.

A minha amiga parou para conversar com ele, e eu me vi sozinha ali de novo.

Até que uma mão pousou delicadamente no meu ombro, e eu ouvi uma voz no meu ouvido.

"Podemos conversar?" Era James.

"Não temos nada a conversar, James." Eu respondi, curta e grossa.

É incrível como a voz dele consegue mexer comigo. Eu cheguei a me arrepiar de ouvir. Ah, meus deuses.

"É importante, Lily... Eu queria... Pedir desculpas por... Ah, você sabe. Eu fui um idiota." Disse ele, com uma vozinha arrependida.

Por mais que aquela voz me fizesse querer berrar pra ele que eu desculpava ele, e depois agarrar ele de uma maneira muito, muito ousada. Eu me controlei.

"Desculpar eu desculpo, James. Se isso mudar alguma coisa. Mas você continua sendo um idiota." Eu disse.

James sorriu um pouco, e depois disse: "Tá bom. E se eu pedisse uma segunda chance?"

"Não abuse do meu bom senso, Potter." Eu frisei bem o sobrenome dele. "E além do mais, eu duvido que você consiga me conquistar de novo."

"É o que veremos, Evans." Ele sorriu, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, como numa espécie de charme especial. "Vamos Sirius. Temos coisas à fazer."

Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que a Marlene estava quase caindo na lábia do Sirius novamente. E eu ri pra cara de envergonhada dela, e daí nós fomos comer alguma coisa.

Se James Potter acha que me conquistar novamente vai ser fácil, é porque ele não conhece Lily Evans quando ela se faz de difícil.

Ah. Ele não conhece mesmo.

* * *

_N/A: E é agora que começamos o que eu chamo de perseguição xD  
Hohoho. Enfim. 9 reviews nesse capítulo. E  
CHEGAMOS ÀS 51 REVIEWS. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY  
agradecendo à: **mih, **_**jehssik, ****Washed Soul, ****Linah Black,****Gabriela Black,****Enfermeira-chan,****JhU Radcliffe****miss, Jane Poltergeist, ****Sir Andrew Stepking**. 

MUITO OBRIGADO /o/  
Beijos a todos.  
Comentem no capítulo e me façam feliz /o/


	7. Divagações

**Capítulo 7.  
**Divagações.

* * *

Última semana de aula. Sim. Significa que o boletim vai ser entregue essa semana.

E não. Eu não peguei recuperação em nada.

E sim. Isso foi uma piada. Porque o dia que eu, Lily Mary Evans, não pegar recuperação, vai ser o mesmo dia que algum garoto se declarar abertamente no pátio da escola pra mim. O que, vocês podem considerar, o dia de são Nunca.

São Nunca é legal.

E hoje é segunda-feira. Faltam cinco dias de aula.

É, cinco. Porque é cinco da manhã.

A minha querida irmã Petúnia teve o prazer de deixar o despertador ligado para as cinco da manhã, aqui do meu lado. O que, acabou me despertando também. E daí, eu não consegui mais dormir. Lindo né?

Pois é.

E agora é seis horas da manhã e eu estou aqui, divagando no computador, porque eu só posso sair daqui há uma hora.

Daí eu resolvi entrar no _orkut_. E eu vi que tinham me deixado um depoimento.

Um não. Dois.

Um era da **Marlene:** ... nossa amizade será sempre... acima de qualquer coisa... te amo, amiga... tô aqui pro que você precisar... beijos Marlene.

Depoimentos de amigas e coisas melosas. Tá. Depois eu faço um pra ela.

O outro era do James Potter (Sim, você não leu errado. JAMES POTTER): O Lírio do meu campo.

E só tinha isso ali. E sim, o meu nome quer dizer Lírio. Algo contra? É melhor que não.

E como ele tem a ousadia que dizer que eu pertenço ao campo dele. Ah, não. James Potter realmente não sabe com quem está brincando.

Ele vai pagar. E caro. E muito caro. E demais.

Como ele ousa dizer que eu pertenço ao CAMPO DELE?

DELE!

Como se ele já tivesse me conquistado, ou algo assim.

Mas ele não conquistou. Eu ainda odeio ele. Sim. Odeio.

Tá... Eu não odeio ele.

Suponha-se que eu ainda sinto algo.

Mas bem pequeno. Pequeno mesmo.

E ele é um idiota que me deu um chute. Lembre-se de tudo que ele fez pra você, Lily Evans.

Lembre-se de tudo que ele fez. Tudo que aquele idiota fez. E agora ele te quer de volta.

Mas ele não vai ter. não mesmo.

Pelo menos não tão cedo quanto ele imagina... e bem, é melhor ele se apressar. Pois temos, apenas, cinco dias letivos.

E eu não sou uma ruiva qualquer.

* * *

Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok.

Eu definitivamente não estou bem. Definitivamente não.

Quer dizer, por que ele fez aquilo? Eu juro que não entendo.

Eu ainda não acredito. Não acredito. Não acredito.

Eu não creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeio!

Primeiramente. Vamos contar a história.

Hoje eu estava bem feliz no recreio, passeando com a Marlene por aí, até que a gente vê um grupinho de meninos zoando com um garoto lá todo ranhoso.

E esse é o apelido dele, ainda por cima. Daí o James tava lá. Junto com o Sirius.

E a Marlene ficou emputecida.

Mas eu digo, emputecida mesmo.

Até eu me irritei um pouco. Eles não têm o direito de fazer isso com o pobre sebosinho.

Daí a gente foi lá.

"Hm. Licença. Mas... Eu não vejo a mínima graça de zoar do pobre garoto. Vocês vêem?" Eu falei, me metendo lá junto com a Marlene. "Você vê graça, Lene?"

"Não Lily. Eu também não vejo graça nisso." Respondeu ela, cerrando o cenho.

"Ah garota." Disse um menino lá, que eu acho que o nome é alguma coisa Rockwood. Ele apontou pra mim. "Cala a boca porque, você levou o maior chute do século. A gente devia era te zoar."

Me deu uma raiva na hora. Uma raiva. Vontade de pular no pescoço do cara e de quebrar a cara dele, mas...

A última coisa que eu vi foi o punho do James virar pra cara do Rockwood. E todo mundo ficou olhando. Tipo. "ooooh"

E eu olhei pro James. Que ficava cabisbaixo.

Me deu uma grande vontade de correr lá e abraçar ele. Mas eu me segurei. Mas...

Eu pude ver que ele tava bem arrependido.

A minha salvação ali foi que a Marlene me puxou pela mão para fora da confusão.

* * *

Eu passei a aula de Geografia toda pensando nele. Como será que ele estava? Será que ele tinha se metido em confusões?

Na última aula, que era Ciências, a Vice-Diretora entrou na sala e interrompeu a aula da Professora Sprout.

"Lily Evans, queira me acompanhar, por favor." Disse ela. Quando eu fui lá, ela me disse para apanhar o resto do material. E eu apanhei. Eu pude ver a Marlene e o Remus me olhando com uma cara preocupada. Mas eu não estava preocupada.

Nós fomos, em silêncio, até a sala do Diretor. Lá, estava James.

"Srta. Evans, é bom tê-la em nossa companhia." Disse o Diretor Dumbledore, me apontando a cadeira à frente dele e ao lado de James. Assim que eu havia me sentado, ele continuou. "Eu soube que hoje, no intervalo, houve uma confusão, e que a Srta. estava metida nela. É verdade?"

"Sim senhor." Eu respondi, calmamente. "O que acontece é que eles estavam zoando da cara de um aluno, e eu não achei certo. Mas logo após..."

"Insultaram a Lily, e, me desculpe, mas eu não pude resistir e..." James me interrompeu. "E... Eu dei um soco na cara do Rockwood, como o senhor já sabe."

"Sim senhor. Eu achei nobre a sua atitude de defender a senhorita Evans, e..." O diretor suspirou. "Dessa vez, você vai ficar sem queixas, Senhor Potter. Podem se retirar, e aproveitem que já estão com o material aí, e saiam mais cedo."

O diretor piscou e abriu a porta pra gente.

Nós dois saímos no corredor, e olhamos onde tinha um grande relógio. Era onze e quarenta e cinco. A aula acabava em quinze minutos.

Eu e o James continuamos andando.

Eu ficava com receio de falar alguma coisa, porque nessas horas eu sempre falo alguma coisa errada.

Ou alguma coisa sem sentido.

Ou alguma coisa ofensiva.

E todos querem me matar.

Porque eu sou a rainha da Inconveniência.

Eu arrisquei um olhar pra ele. Daí eu vi que ele também estava olhando pra mim. Daí ele sorriu, e eu sorri também. E ficamos sorrindo que nem idiotas lá.

Eu olhei no relógio. Faltavam cinco minutos para bater o sinal, e nós tínhamos acabado de chegar no pátio da escola.

"Er... James?" Eu perguntei e ele olhou pra mim. "Errr... Obrigado por me... Defender hoje...".

"Ora Lily. Não foi nada. Aliás, eles disseram tudo aquilo por minha causa e... Quem devia me desculpar aqui, e implorar por perdão sou eu. Aquilo foi o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Depois de tudo que eu fiz... Seria bem normal se você nunca mais olhasse na minha cara." Ele disse, cabisbaixo.

Eu fiquei quieta. Apenas com as palavras dele ecoando pela minha cabeça. Quando eu vi que ele estava MUITO perto de mim. Eu apenas fechei os olhos, mesmo sabendo que, talvez, eu me arrependesse depois.

Ele me puxou pra bem perto dele, e quando nossos lábios estavam quase se tocando.

O sinal bateu.

Nos separamos quase que bruscamente. No momento, eu senti raiva do sinal. Muita raiva. E pude ver que James sentia a mesma coisa.

"Er... Vou esperar a Lene ali." Eu disse, dando espaço para os alunos que saiam, e indo para um outro canto da escola.

* * *

_N/A: Sim pra quem acertou que as atualizações estão ficando mais freqüentes. Elas estão mesmo xD  
É que, agora que eu estou de férias, amadas, respeitadas, idolatradas, ´férias de inverno, eu posso postar mais.  
Legal né? xD táá. mas pra quem lê 'O Poder do Tempo', minhas outra fic, eu acho que vocês vão ter que esperar um pouco mais. Mas vai valer a pena xD  
Enfim/o/ a fic está na sua reta finaaaaal :O E deixem comentários pra ela também xD porque eu sócomeço a escreverquando ela completaar 70 reviews :3 xDDDD  
Agradecimentos à...: _**Linah Black, dudiNhaziNha, nezinha, Luuh Potter, Crystin-Malfoy, jehssik, miss Jane Poltergeist, Enfermeira-chan, DarkyAnge, Kisa Sohma Hyuuga.**  
_Muiiiitíssimo obrigado pelos reviews :3  
Vamos lá pessoal xD não custa nada comentar, nem que seja pra dizer: 'continua' ou 'pára com isso agora' xD  
Ou também, dar sugestões de foras que o James pode levar durante os próximos 3 capítulos.  
E sim, serão mais 4. Mas o último :X  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos xD  
_


	8. Contos de Fadas não existem

**Capítulo 8.**  
Contos de Fadas não existem.

* * *

Começou tudo como um dia normal. Mas antes, eu queria que alguém me definisse normal.

Segundo o dicionário Aurélio: **Normal**. _Adj_. **1.** Conforme à norma. **2.** Habitual. **3.** Diz-se do ensino para formação de professores primários. Normalidade _sf_.

Então. Vamos usar a explicação 1 e 2.

**1.** Conforme a norma:

Hoje não foi um bom dia para seguir as normas da escola. Porque, foi exatamente o que eu não fiz.

Hoje pela manhã, eu acordei um pouquinho mais tarde (tá tá. Eu tava bem atrasada.) e tive que correr. Papai me deixou na frente da escola, e eu estava bem atrasada mesmo. Eram oito horas da manhã.

E a aula começava ás sete e meia, mas detalhes são detalhes.

Enfim. Eu andei devagarzinho pelo colégio todo. E cheguei à minha sala. Eu deveria, de inicio, ter ido até a coordenação do meu segmento, e ter pedido autorização para entrar. Mas, convenhamos, o meu histórico de atrasos nesse colégio não tá muito bonito. Então, se eu tivesse mais um atraso – como o de hoje – eu iria ficar um dia inteiro suspensa.

E ser suspensa na última semana de aula não é nada nada nada nada, mas nada bom.

Quando eu abri a porta da sala. Eu vi que, quem estava dando aula, era o Professor Filio Flitwick. Ele sempre gostou de mim. Acho que se, eu explicasse a minha situação, tintim por tintim, ele entenderia.

"Professor. Posso falar com o senhor..." Eu perguntei à porta da sala.

Ele veio até mim, e então eu contei a minha nobre história. Ele pareceu um pouco (muito) incomodado, mas me deixou entrar, e eu quase pulei de felicidade.

Tá. Eu pulei de felicidade. Mas, como eu já disse, detalhes são detalhes.

**2.** Habitual.

Eu fiz um sinal de 'ok' bem ridículo com a mão para a Marlene, quando eu entrei. Ela retribuiu o 'ok' ridículo com a mão, e eu vi que Remus estava rindo da gente.

Eu olhei feio pra ele. E o idiota fingiu que nada tava acontecendo.

Hunft. Se não fosse pelas aulas de matemática, Remus era um homem morto. Ele é um CDF bem safado, se querem saber.

Mas isso não é o que importa aqui. Não agora.

O que importa é que eu estou dentro da sala, bem feliz, zoando com a Lene (mesmo que seja com gestos) e ignorando o Snape.

Então. Eu sou feliz.

E sim. O Snape estava olhando feio pra mim. É um ranhoso que tem que aprender a lavar os cabelos. E as cuecas também. Porque, esses dias passados, eu estava passeando pelo recreio com a Lene e eu vi que o Sirius baixou as calças dele. E ele ficou de cuecas andando pelo pátio. E, realmente, foi uma visão muito... ah, eu não sei descrever. Só sei que me deu pesadelos.

Sim, pesadelos. Eu sendo perseguidas pelas cuecas do ranhoso.

Mas eu deixo esse sonho pra outra hora. Eu virei de novo e vi que o Ranhoso Seboso tava me olhando feio de novo. Eu mostrei o meu dedo do meio pra ele e ele fez uma cara de repugnância.

Quem ele pensa que é?

Ah. Esqueci. Ele não é ninguém. Só é um verme que precisa aprender a lavar os cabelos e as cuecas.

Eu virei pra Lene de novo. E eu vi que ela e o Remus estavam observando a gente em silêncio. Há. Como se brigar com o Ranhoso fosse grande coisa. É até divertido.

Mas se os outros soubessem disso, o Sebosinho era um cara morto. Já.

As pessoas normalmente o ignoram. Mas vamos deixar o Ranhoso para outra hora e nos concentrar no que acontece na sala de aula.

A minha amiga Dorcas – que passa mais tempo na frente dos livros do que em qualquer coisa – estava copiando a matéria do Flitwick. E eu me pergunto: Qual é a graça de copiar matéria na última semana de aula?

Será que os professores ainda não se tocaram que a gente só vem à aula pra zoar, e etc?

Eles devem ter esperanças que, um dia, a gente seja todos que nem a Dorcas. Bem. Só digo uma coisa: Eles vão ter que rezar muito.

E macumbar também.

Eu virei pro outro lado e vi que a Héstia Jones também estava me encarando. Ela é a 'patty' da sala. Por isso, todo mundo odeia ela.

Tá bom. Não é todo mundo que odeia ela. Tecnicamente, sou eu.

Eu e a Marlene. E o Remus. Porque ela já humilhou o Remus. Então. Nós três odiamos ela.

E talvez o Snape não goste dela também. Afinal, ele não gosta de ninguém.

E eu acho que a Dorcas também não gosta dela, porque, afinal, a Dorcas não conhece ninguém além dos livros, eu, e a Marlene.

Duvido que ela conheça mais alguém na sala, além disso.

Enfim. Eu estava devaneando tanto que, o sinal bateu.

E é o recreio. Já.

Eu preciso aprender a controlar meus pensamentos.

Bem. enquanto eu saia da sala com a Lene, um garoto alto e lindo. Moreno com lindos olhos azuis. Forte. O tipo de cara, pelo qual, Marlene e eu babamos em segredo, porque eles nunca olham pra gente. Parou bem na nossa frente.

E ele estava olhando pra mim.

"Oi." Ele disse. Ah, cara. Ele tem uma voz tão sexy.

"O-oi." Eu respondi. Ah. Eu tinha que ter gaguejado?

"Você é a Lily, certo?" Ele perguntou, com um sorriso lindo e encantador. Com certeza, a Marlene tá babando aqui do meu lado.

"Certo. Mas eu não sei quem é você. E nem sei como você me conhece." Eu falei. Calma. E sem gaguejar dessa vez.

"Mil perdões. Fabian Preweet." Ele sorriu. E eu não pude deixar de sorrir. "É que eu queria saber se você não queria sair co..."

"Oi Lily!" James apareceu e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Eu senti meu coração disparar assim que eu ouvi a voz dele. Droga. Ele meche comigo. Demais.

"O que tá havendo?" Ele perguntou.

"Ah. Nada. Fabian ia me fazer uma pergunta." Eu respondi. Tentando esconder o nervosismo que era ter James assim, tão perto de mim.

"É... Lily. Você quer sair comigo?" Ele perguntou, sem cerimônias.

De repente, eu senti todos os olhares pra cima de mim. Todos mesmo. Eu senti que James começou a olhar pra baixo. Eu me senti tão mal.

Muito mal mesmo.

"Ahm. Fabian... Desculpa, mas..." Eu fiz uma pausa. Procurando desesperadamente o que dizer. Eu não queria sair com ele. Não queria mesmo. "É que meu pai tá doente então eu não posso sair com nenhum cara por enquanto, desculpe."

Eu saí de lá às pressas. Por que eu tinha feito aquilo?

Eu subi as escadas do colégio bem rápido, indo para o último andar. Eu precisava respirar um pouco. As coisas não estavam indo muito bem.

Eu ouvi um barulho no meu bolso. Com certeza, o meu celular.

Eu atendi.

"Oi Lene." Era só a Lene que me ligava mesmo.

"Lily. Vem rápido pra cá. James tá tendo uns ataques de ciúmes." Disse a voz da Marlene, preocupada.

Eu desci tudo de novo, pensando que era uma boa ginástica para as pernas. Quem sabe eu não consigo ficar com as pernas bonitas?

Eu cheguei no mesmo lugar onde eu tava. E James estava de cabeça baixa, com Sirius do lado dele, sussurrando palavras no ouvido dele.

Eu vi Fabian estático. E Marlene estava achando graça na situação. Junto com Remus.

"Lily! Vem cá." Marlene me puxou. "Fabian começou a falar no porquê de você ter recusado dessa maneira. E ele falou que você não iria resistir a ele. Daí o James se estressou legal e..." Marlene suspirou. "Lily Evans. Sua arrasa corações."

"E o engraçado é que eu não faço nada." Eu disse, tentando parecer modesta. Mas, na realidade, é algo que eu não sou.

"Imagina se fizesse." Marlene franziu o cenho. "Lily Evans. Você precisa consertar a situação."

Tá bom. Eu fui lá e fiquei de frente pro Fabian e pro James.

"Quer saber? Não quero sair com você mesmo, seu depravado que acha que todas as mulheres estão aí pra você. E quer saber? Elas estão mesmo." Eu andei e mostrei a porta do pátio pra ele. "Ali tá assim de mulher pra você. Bom proveito."

Ele se irritou subitamente. Mas não fez nada. Só caminhou pro outro lado e não olhou pra trás.

James me olhava meio perplexo. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e começou a assoviar. Ele é estranho.

Mas mesmo ele sendo estranho eu gosto dele. Mas não deixem ele saber disso. Se não... eu sou uma pessoa...

Eu não sei o que vai ser de mim o dia que James descobrir que eu gosto dele. Não sei o que ele vai fazer. Não sei o que eu vou fazer. Não sei o que vai ser da gente. Não sei o que não vai ser da gente. Não sei o que a gente vai fazer depois. Antes. Não sei nada mesmo. Eu só sei que eu quero, cada vez mais, correr pros braços dele e ter um final feliz, daqueles que o cavaleiro leva a donzela em seu cavalo e os dois ficam juntos no final.

E é o que eu tenho vontade de fazer agora. Mas eu simplesmente não... não posso. Não depois de tudo que aconteceu. De tudo que ele me fez. Do jeito que ele me feriu. Mesmo que eu lembre do tempo que nós passamos juntos e eu sorria, querendo ser feliz daquela forma de novo. Eu sei que... as coisas mudaram e agora. Eu não quero me machucar. Não daquele jeito. Não dessa forma. Não quero.

Eu devia parar de pensar que a minha vida vai se tornar um belo conto de fadas. Porque não vai. Simplesmente, não é assim. Não é como a 'Bela Adormecida', ou 'Cinderela', até talvez 'A Branca de Neve', acho que até a 'A Bela e a Fera', talvez porque ela acabe encontrando, dentro de um monstro, o Príncipe Encantado dela.

Eu só queria é ser feliz com ele. Mas eu vi que isso não vai acontecer.

"Tudo que eu quero é te fazer feliz."

Foram as últimas coisas que eu ouvi antes de desmaiar.

* * *

_N/A: AVISO: NÃO FOI BETADO. Qualquer erro. Bem. Vocês já sabem. Eu escrevi isso em uma hora e meia, conversando no MSN com amigas. É. Elas opinaram.  
E eu queria agradecer à Dudinhazinha, que me deu uma idéia pra esse capítulo THANKS.  
E também, agradecer as pessoas que me ajudaram a completar 70 reviews xD  
_**Enfermeira-chan, JhU Radcliffe, Kisa Sohma Hyuuga, dudiNhaziNha, nezinha, Linah Black, Julinha Potter, jehssik.**  
_Quem me ajuda a completar 80? .-.  
XD  
Beijos,  
Logo Logo eu trago o 9 pra vocês,  
Júlia._


	9. Depressão

**Capítulo 9.  
**Depressão.

* * *

Eu descobri que a vida não é um conto de fadas. Como eu já havia dito antes.

Podem existir pessoas que você sabe que vão te fazer feliz. Você pode se iludir, você pode pensar que tudo acabou. Mas sempre há uma esperança, esperando, e esperando.

Porque, todas nós, sem exceções, estamos em uma busca pelo Príncipe Encantado, mesmo que inconscientemente. Todas nós desejamos viver um sonho.

Mas é incrível como as coisas não dão como planejamos. É incrível como as decepções vêm. E como elas demoram a curar.

O mais incrível é quando descobrimos que uma pessoa é importante. Por mais que não queremos dizer isso a ela.

E é o que eu sinto. Eu sinto medo de dizer a James tudo que eu sinto e de viver uma ilusão. Que nem aconteceu há quase dois meses atrás.

Eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer se isso for um erro. Muito medo.

Ontem, quando eu desmaiei, foi porque eu não havia comido nada naquela manhã – e nem na noite anterior. Foi uma fraqueza física.

Mas eu acho que ela foi mais psicológica do que física. O James veio falar comigo, enquanto eu divagava.

E a última coisa que eu lembro que ele disse foi "Eu só quero te fazer feliz."

E isso me marcou. Muito e profundamente. Porque... Eu não esperava isso dele. Não mesmo. Eu sempre esperei que ele fosse um garoto que te desse um chute e nunca mais olhasse pra tua cara. Isso aconteceu. Mas... Por que ele parece tão arrependido?

Eu queria poder chorar. Poder desabafar pra alguém tudo isso que eu sinto. Queria poder gritar. Parar tudo.

Tipo em uma música que eu ouvi, mas que não me vêm à mente agora. "_Parem o mundo que eu quero descer."_

Isso é um trecho dela.

Agora são sete horas da manhã. Eu acho melhor eu terminar de me vestir pra não chegar atrasada na escola de novo. Será que eu consigo fugir dele, pelo menos por hoje?

* * *

Eu não consigo prestar atenção em nada a minha volta. Snape me provocou hoje pela manhã. Mas eu não consegui fazer nada que não fosse ignorá-lo. 

Eu só sentei na minha mesa e abaixei a cabeça. Deitando sobre os braços. Cansada. Triste. Chateada.

Minha mãe diria que é TPM, mas eu sei que não é.

Eu sei que é uma coisa inexplicável que eu sinto. É indefinível.

E é uma coisa que eu não consigo traduzir em palavras. Eu quero que parem o mundo pra eu descer.

Como diz na música que eu não lembro o nome.

Eu quero bater em algo. Quero chorar. Quero que tudo termine logo pra acabar com esse sofrimento. Sei lá. Bater a cabeça na parede. Dormir...

Dormir. Sim. Mas nem nos meus sonhos eu fico segura. Porque ele me persegue.

E eu fico a madrugada sem dormir com medo de sonhar com ele de novo. Por que é tão difícil?

É tão difícil esquecer ele. É tão difícil prestar atenção em uma coisa que não seja ele.

A Marlene me olha preocupada. Não é culpa dela. Ou melhor, de certa forma, é. Se ela não tivesse começado a namorar o Sirius...

Bem. Não importa agora. Eu não vou jogar a culpa na Marlene, porque afinal, ela não fez nada. Foi culpa minha.

Mas acontece que... Ah. Nessas horas que eu quero pirar. Pirar e pirar.

Ontem à noite, eu achei livros de contos de fadas. E foi muito do nada que eu os achei. E eu os li novamente. Eu não sei por quê. Tem alguma coisa que eu não sei. Tem alguma coisa que eu preciso descobrir. E, de alguma forma, os livros de contos da fadas podem me ajudar. Sei lá. Coisas da minha cabeça.

Mas enfim. Eu não achei nada. Nada mesmo.

E eu estava tão crente de que encontraria alguma coisa...

A Marlene está pedindo para a professora para me levar na enfermaria do colégio. A professora Sprout me olha com uma cara preocupada. Eu acho que meu estado não estábom assim.

A Marlene me puxa pelo braço e sussurra no meu ouvido: "Lily. Vamos."

Eu caminho com certa dificuldade. Eu ainda não sei o que eu tenho. Mas é uma coisa que me deixa fraca, fraca. Bem fraca.

Eu me apoiei nela pra conseguir andar. E enquanto a gente saía da sala, bateu o sinal pro recreio.

As pessoas saiam das salas de aula e começaram a olhar pra gente. Eu rezei em silêncio pra não cruzarmos com James, ou outro alguém que possa atrair a minha atenção.

Eu tava muito fraca. Muito mesmo.

Eu não consegui nem brigar com o ranhoso hoje.

Eu...

Eu o vi.

* * *

"Lily. O que você tem?" Marlene me perguntou. 

Eu acordei e vi que eu estava na cama da enfermaria. A Marlene estava do meu lado, sentada, e ela me olhava preocupada.

"E-Eu..." Minha voz saia fraca. Eu tentei me sentar, mas vi que era impossível. "Quem me trouxe pra cá?" Eu perguntei, tentando sorrir um pouco. "Minhas pernas não andam sozinhas, e, desde que eu me lembro, nós duas estávamos no corredor."

"Uh. O seu Príncipe Encantado." Disse Marlene, piscando.

"Eu não sabia que eu tinha um." Eu disse, olhando pros lados. "Quem foi?"

"Bem, amiga. Você devia abrir mais os olhos, porque seu Príncipe estava aqui fazem alguns minutos." Ela suspirou. "Saiu pra tomar um ar. Ele estava bem preocupado."

"Se você quiser conservar a sua vida, não me diga quem é." Eu afundei a cabeça no travesseiro.

"Tá bom. Mas ele vai voltar aqui, Lily." Ela disse. Logo após, bateu palmas. "E, eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos e sair pra conversar com o amigo dele."

"Marlene. Sua vaca." Eu disse, fuzilando-a com o olhar.

"Vaca, mas sua melhor amiga." Ela respondeu, olhando pra mim com cara feia. "E, obrigado. Eu perdi todas as aulas por sua causa. Te amo, Lily."

"É... É... E você fica confabulando contra a minha pessoa!" Eu disse. Até que bateram na porta.

Eu engoli seco. Não podia ser... Ele.

Não era... Ele. Não era. Não era.

Abriram a porta. Eu olhei.

Eu vi o cabelo dele. Eram arrepiados que nem os do... Ah, vocês sabem quem.

E depois, eu vi a sombra de um aro de óculos. Meu coração tá batendo.

Rápido. Demais.

A cabeça dele entrou pela porta e eu quase tive um surto.

"Li-Lily!" Ele disse, entrando na enfermaria. "Você... Está melhor?" Ele perguntou, não olhando nos meus olhos.

"Ah... Eu acho que sim. Quer dizer, eu já tive dias bem melhores."

Como aquele dia que eu saí com você e... Ah. Malditos pensamentos.

"Pois é." Ele falou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, deixando-os arrepiados.

"Hm. Eu já volto." A Marlene disse, e eu olhei pra ela com a cara mais feia que conseguia fazer, naquela situação. "Eu vou no banheiro."

Ah. Ótimo. Sozinha com James Potter naquela situação. Hunft.

Ele veio andando em direção à minha cama e se sentou onde a Marlene tava antes. Ai meu Jesus amado que guia a vida dessa pobre fiel. Não me deixe na mão.

Envie algum raio. Sei lá. Faça alguma coisa.

Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu. Sorriu! E eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Porque... ELE SORRIU E EU SORRI. EU DEVO TER ALGUM PROBLEMA MENTAL. SÓ PODE SER ISSO. MEU DEUS DO CÉU AMADO ME TIRE DESSA SITUAÇÃO.

Ele pegou na minha mão. E olhou nos meus olhos. Aqueles lindos olhos castanho-esverdeados, que dependendo da luz, são castanhos ou verdes.

Ele sorriu de novo. E eu quase tive um acesso cardíaco.

Será que existe alguém que já morreu de receber um sorriso do cara de seus sonhos? Hm. Vou pesquisar sobre isso.

"Hm. Lily. Tem uma coisa que eu queria te falar..." Ele disse, meio em dúvida se falava ou não. Eu não respondi. Eu tava com um medo mais que mor. "Bem." Ele continuou. "É que eu..." Ele não continuou. Só virou pra mim e se curvou.

Ah, meu deus. James Potter está prestes a me beijar. Ah, meu deus. ah, meu deus. Ah, meu deus.

Ele está vindo na minha direção, com os olhos quase fechados.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Eu vou morrer agora.

Mesmo sabendo que eu ia me arrepender depois, eu... Fechei os olhos também e me deixei levar.

Arrependimentos matam. Mas. Mas. Não é todo o dia que se tem a oportunidade de beijar o cara dos sonhos.

Um barulho na porta fez ele se separar de mim, ofegante.

QUEM FOI O IDIOTA QUE FEZ ISSO? QUEM FOI? QUEM? QUEM?

QUEM ESTÁ MECHENDO COM UMA GAROTA CHEIA DE HORMÔNIOS E QUE ESTAVA NUM DOS MELHORES MOMENTOS DA VIDA DELA?

Eu. Vou. Matar. Sirius. Black.

E com certeza, James também vai mata-lo. A cara com que ele olha o Sirius não é muito boa.

"Atrapalhei alguma coisa?" Perguntou Sirius, com um sorrisinho idiota.

James apenas se levantou e me deu um mero 'tchau', e foi embora com Sirius, que olhava pra mim, depois pra James, e ria da nossa cara.

"Marlene vai ter que se contentar com um namorado castrado." Eu disse baixinho, quando eles saíram.

Eu queria saber.

Por que será que James brinca tanto assim comigo?

Eu seria bem mais feliz. Bem melhor. Bem mais eu. E bem melhor. E bem mais eu e bem melhor, se ele parasse de brincar comigo.

E enfrentasse a realidade de que ele não ama ninguém.

Seria tão mais fácil se ele parasse de me procurar. Se ele me deixasse em paz. Se ele não tentasse me beijar sempre. Seria muito mais fácil se ele simplesmente sumisse da minha vida.

Porque, pra mim, não é nem um pouco fácil ver ele perto todos os dias. Não é nem um pouco fácil passar por ele e controlar o desejo de correr pros braços dele. É difícil pra mim. É difícil. Muito.

Eu só queria que ele parasse de me torturar.

* * *

_**N/A:** Eu não pude resistir. Assim que terminei esse capítulo eu TIVE que postar, foi maior do que eu. xDD  
Mas eu gostei taaanto dele. POR FAVOR. Me digam o que acharam pra mim não morrer now.  
E Bem. Eu vou responder as reviews hoje. E agradecer também xD _

**Enfermeira-chan:** _Agradecer a ti por ter me dado a melhor idéia que eu poderia ter? Uh. Palavras não podem ser usadas aqui. Sorry. Mas só tu sabe o quanto foi bom escrever tudo isso, e tu me ajudando. E só tu sabe o quanto eu sou grata. _

**dudiNhaziNha : **_Thanks pelo review e pelo apoio. Sem ele eu não conseguiria escrever. Thanks pela idéia do último capítulo. Thanks thanks thanks and Thanks xDD E isso é BLASTER xD _

**JhU Radcliffe: **_A Lily é uma pobre coitada cega de paixão. u.ú  
É verdade. Tu tem meu msn e pode me torturar :O mas eu já postei já postei e já postei! XD huahuahuahua _

**miss Jane Poltergeist: **_Obrigado por comentar nos dois capítulos! E muito obrigado pelo elogio, viu?  
Aqui está o capítulo:3 _

**mih: **_Acho que você sabe que aquela frase foi inspirada em ti, né? E o texto sobre Príncipes Encantados também foi :3 _

**Linah Black:** _Atualizei antes dos 80, viu? xD A vontade era BEM maior XDDDDD _

**nezinha: **_Suas dúvidas foram retiradas? Espero que sim/o/ Obrigado pelo review. _

Só pra constar. Capítulo foi dedicado à Enfermeira-chan.  
Foi escrito com opiniões de Mylla Evans, Enfermeira-chan, Dudinhazinha, e Jhu Radcliffe.  
O início foi inspirado em uma conversa com a Mih Ciccone.

Só tem mais 2 capítulos e 1 epílogo.  
E eu vou postar o mais rápido possível. É só contribuirem pra que eu fique com 90 reviews.  
Ou com quantas reviews puder xDDD

Beijos.  
Jú McMilt /o/


	10. Chantagem Emocional

**Capítulo 10.**  
_Chantagem Emocional.

* * *

_

Na quarta-feira, no final da tarde, eu já estava em casa e medicada. Eu não tinha nada pra fazer, resolvi entrar no _MSN_.

**Lene diz:** Beeeeem. Hoje mais cedo eu falei com o Sirius. Daí...

**Li-ly diz:** ah, não. Fofoca de mim, hoje, não!

**Lene diz:** Calma Lily. Bem. E ele disse que queria voltar a sair comigo...

**Li-ly diz:** O QUÊ? Sério? xD

**Lene diz:** Sério. E daí a gente vai sair sexta de tarde. Quer ir junto?

**Li-ly diz:** Me diz, Marlene. Eu tenho direito de escolher? U.Ú

**Lene diz:** Que bom que, pelo menos isso você sabe. XD

**Li-ly diz:** Eu ainda te mato. Pode não ser hoje. Pode não ser amanhã. Mas eu ainda te mato. E eu vou matar o Sirius também porque... Porque ele tá com você.

**Lene diz:** UHAUHAUAUHUAUH xD ahhhh. Lily... Não vai ser ruim assim.

**Li-ly diz:** ah, vai sim. Vocês vão ficar se agarrando enquanto eu como um sorvete de creme. Depois deu desisto do sorvete porque vocês são nojentos demais.

**Lene diz:** Ou você pode dividir o sorvete com o JAMES. Aposto que ele vai gostar.

**Li-ly diz:** pensando melhor. Eu tenho dentista sexta de tarde. :O Desculpa. Não vou poder ir. Sorry Lene.

**Lene diz:** Ahhh. O Dearborn vai entender. Lily. :DDDDDD

**Li-ly diz:** Mas meus pais não. Sorry, Lene.

_**James é adicionado(a) à conversa.**_

**James diz:** Oooooi garotas!

**Lene diz:** James! Convença a Lily a ir sexta com a gente no shopping.

**James diz:** Sozinho, eu não consigo.

_**Siirius é adicionado(a) à conversa.**_

**James diz:** Sirius, nossa missão é convencer a Lily a ir sexta no shopping com a gente.

**Siirius diz:** Duvido. Essa aí é mais cabeça dura que... ah, ninguém.

**Lene diz:** POOOOOOR MIIIIIIIIIIIM, GAAAROOOTOOOS!

**Li-ly diz:** Chantagen emocional não vale, Marlene u.ú

**Lene diz:** E quem disse que é chantagem? Você vai e pronto. Nem que seja amarrada.

**James diz:** Éé Lily. Eu prometo não te agarrar sexta-feira:D

**Li-ly diz:** como eu vou saber se você não está cruzando os dedos nesse instante, James Potter? Ò.ó

**James diz:** Uau. Você é má. .-.

**Li-ly diz:** Mooooi? Não. Imagina.

**Lene diz:** Ela vai e pronto.

**Siirius diz:** Se a Marlene falou, é. A palavra da Marlene é lei! XD

**Li-ly diz:** Sirius. Você é patético.

**Siirius diz:** O James tem razão. Ela é má. MÁ!

**Li-ly diz:** É cada um que me aparece u.ú

**Siirius diz:** Bruxa! Bruxa! BRUUUUXAAAAAAA! Haha.

**Lene diz:** Enfim... sexta-feira, às três horas e meia, na frente do cinema, no shopping. Entenderam?

**Li-ly diz:** E eu tenho escolha? U.Ú Marlene vai morrer lenta e dolorosamente.

**James diz:** até sexta, Lily /manda um beijo/

**_Li-ly está offline._**

**_

* * *

_**É isso. Pronto. É a minha decadência! D-E-C-A-D-Ê-N-C-I-A. 

Ficar três horas e meia, no cinema, com James Potter no meu lado tentando fazer alguma coisa e resistir? Ah. É demais pro meu pobre coração.

É demais mesmo. Porque... Vamos encarar. Tá na cara que eu não resisto a ele.

Mas se ele souber disso, uau. Eu não quero nem imaginar o tamanho do ego dele. Vai ser... Hm. Gigante.

Ele vai sair por aí se gabando: 'Ah. Eu consegui conquistar a Lily. Viram?'

E eu vou ser usada como troféu.

Ser exibida. Como se fosse um desafio cumprido.

E esperem um pouco porque eu, acidentalmente, quebrei um copo com a minha mão. De raiva, sabe?

* * *

Cheguei à escola, na manhã seguinte, com a mão enfaixada. É. Ninguém manda ter pensamentos raivosos com um copo na mão. Eu, pelo menos, não recomendo. 

E daí a Marlene veio triunfante falar comigo, sem no mínimo se importar com a minha mão.

"Você vai amanhã, certo?" Ela perguntou sorridente. É nessas horas que a Marlene pode ser a pessoa que eu mais odeio no mundo.

"Como se eu tivesse escolha." Respondi, fuzilando-a com o que eu chamo de olhos. E os olhos mais bonitos do colégio, diga-se de passagem.

"Odeio quando você me encara com esses olhos, Lily. Me dá vontade de comprar jóias." Ela disse.

"Quer que eu te encare com o que, então?"

"Ah. Eu fico com vontade de comprar jóias sempre que eu olho pros seus olhos. É injusto."

"Tá. Que seja." Respondi, grossa. "Você ainda me paga."

"Aii Lily. Custa ser minha amiga, uma vez na sua vida?"

"Custa me deixar em paz, pelo menos uma vez na sua vida?" Eu gritei, totalmente irritada.

A Marlene foi pro lugar dela bem ofendida. Bem mesmo. Eu arrisco dizer que ela chorou. Mas e não sei. Porque eu virei pro lado e bufei de raiva.

Eu acho que vou passar o recreio todo escondida aqui, na sala. Eu acho que é uma booooa idéia.

Ah. Vou esquecer. Só quem passa o recreio na sala é o Snape. E o Snape não é uma boa companhia. Ou talvez até seja. Mas... Eu não tô muito afim de descobrir.

Eu acho que eu vou passear pelo colégio hoje. Ficar beeeeeeem longe de alguém que tem a inicial em 'J'.

Principalmente, se o sobrenome do '**ser'** começar com 'P'.

E então. Imagine se ele for James Potter?

Eu piro de vez.

* * *

Tá. Hora do recreio. Mamãe me deu dinheiro pra comer alguma coisa, porque a última coisa que ela quer é que eu fique anêmica e/ou anoréxica. 

Ainda bem que, quando eu chegar em casa, The Killers vai salvar a minha vida.

Sim. Porque as músicas deles são o máximo.

Então. Lily. Pense em The Killers e em mais nada. Mais nada. Entendeu?

'Sim. E agora eu vou seguir os conselhos do meu subconsciente. '

Lindo, não?

'Fantástico.'

Tá. Chega de falar com o subconsciente. Ele sempre pára quando eu estou perto do Potter. Do odiado, repudiado e ridículo James Potter.

E então. Eu vou ir comprar meu lanche e depois vou andar por aí.

* * *

E tudo estava bem enquanto eu comia meu _croaçã_ de frango ainda pouco. Mas não está tudo bem. 

Porque James Potter está localizado aqui do meu lado, tentando me dizer alguma coisa. Ele e o amiguinho idiota dele, o Sirius.

"Então... Lily?" Sirius perguntou.

"Desculpem. Eu não ouvi nada do que disseram. Podem repetir?" Eu fiz a minha carinha de santa e os dois começaram de novo.

"Então. Amanhã o Sirius quer ficar sozinho com a Marlene." Começou James. Eu levantei as sobrancelhas. Não estava gostando disso.

"Exato. Eu quero dar isso à ela." Ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha fofa e fofa onde tinham duas alianças.

"AHHH! Que lindo, Sirius!" Eu falei. Meus olhos brilhavam. Minha amiga vai ter um final feliz. YAY. "Tá. Só pela Marlene. Isto é, se ela ainda estiver de bem comigo."

"Brigaram?" Perguntou James.

"Oh, Sim." Eu falei. "O dia que a Marlene não for cabeça dura e idiota e retardada..." Meus punhos estavam bem apertados. Foi quando o Potter viu a mão enfaixada.

"O que você fez aí?" Ele puxou a minha mão machucada.

"Quebrei um copo, sem querer." Falei. Há! Desculpa perfeita.

Ele beijou a minha mão e eu sorri sem graça. E Sirius Black sumiu. Tá. Agora eu o mato de vez. Mato mesmo.

Quem ele pensa que é pra me deixar sozinha com James Potter?

James sorriu, e começou a me puxar pela mão pra algum lugar. Nessa hora eu já estava com falta de oxigênio do cérebro e eu o SEGUI.

Lily Evans. Você é burra. Uma idiota.

Fomos pra um canto quase escondido no corredor, onde não tinha ninguém. Ele começou a falar.

"Hm. Lily..." Ele começou, fechou os olhos, virou pra cima e suspirou. "Ah... Como eu vou falar isso?" Ele resmungou baixinho, mas eu ouvi.

"Falando, quem sabe?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo cínica.

Sabiam que meu sorriso cínico é o melhor?

Mas não funcionou. Ódio.

"Eu não sei como falar, mas..." Ele suspirou de novo. "Meu deus. Como é difícil."

Àquelas horas eu já estava rindo da cara de patético dele. E, realmente, é ótima.

O sinal bateu e eu dei a desculpa de ter aula com o Slughorn. O professor de Laboratório.

E, graças a deus, ele me ama e me deixou chegou atrasada. E ainda por cima, não deu nenhum discurso sobre 'ser pontual' e tal.

E ele me trata – e a Marlene também – como se fossemos as protegidas dele. A Marlene, é por causa da família, já eu, é por causa das ótimas notas e do meu BRILHANTE conhecimento em Laboratório.

Há. Eu sou um gênio.

E... Pior que eu sou a dupla da Marlene, no laboratório.

"Marlene... Foi mal por hoje." Eu falei, depois de muito tempo, engolindo meu doce e lindo orgulho (Não. Não foi fácil) e indo falar com ela.

"Lily..." Ela começou a chorar. "Promete que nunca mais vamos brigar?"

"Bem. Prometer eu não posso. Mas eu faço a minha parte." Eu falei e ela me abraçou.

"Hm. Vocês duas. Prestem atenção na minha aula." Disse o professor, virando pra gente.

"Ok!" Respondemos juntas.

Mesmo a Marlene conseguindo me tirar do sério em algumas situações, ela é minha irmãzinha querida do mal, e eu amo ela.

Mais do que a minha irmã mais velha do mal. Tá, ela não é tão do mal assim. Mas ela vai ser sempre a minha irmã mais velha, portanto, ela tem que ser do mal.

Se não. A vida não tem graça.

* * *

_N/A: Penúltimo capítulo /o/ obrigado pelas 13 lindas reviews que eu recebi no outro capítulo.  
Só pra informar. O ÚLTIMO capítulo JÁ está PRONTO XD  
Então, COMENTEM, pra mim postar ele o mais rápido possível. Se eu completar 100 reviews, ou mais, hoje, eu posto ele AINDA hoje XDDDD  
Beijos  
Jú McMilt (Respondo as reviews desse capítulo no último. assim como os agradecimentos finais e tal) XD_


	11. E como tudo tem um final feliz

**Capítulo 11.  
**_E como tudo tem um final feliz...

* * *

_

Eu acordei cedo hoje pela manhã. Não sei se é por causa do último dia de aula, última vez que eu verei esse colégio. Porque, mamãe disse que talvez ela me mude ano que vem.

Ela não pode me mudar. Eu PERTENÇO à Hogwarts.

Enfim. Isso fica pra mais tarde. Eu tenho aaaaaula.

O último dia de aula. Último dia. Último dia. Último dia de aula.

Vocês não sabem o que isso significa. Isso é tão... Brilhante.

Quero dizer, três meses inteirinhos de férias.

E hoje os professores só choram e não dão nada a aula inteira. Daí a gente fica conversando e/ou papeando (como se os dois não fossem a mesma coisa). E é bem legal.

Eu cheguei hoje, e a primeira coisa que eu vi foi metade da sala vazia. A outra metade era eu, a Dorcas, a Héstia (Uh. A vadia), o Remus, a Marlene.

Salinha pequena, right?

Ooh right!

Enfim. A Professora Sprout entrou na sala e saiu. Depois ela entrou de novo e mandou a gente se sentar que uma outra sala viria pra cá (que estava com o mesmo problema que nós: falta de alunos) e a gente se comportar porque ela ia deixar a gente ficar conversando.

Daí, quando eu menos espero, entram: Sirius Black, James Potter, Emmeline Vance (Sim. A vadia, pela qual, o Potter idiota me trocou aquela vez.) e Peter Pettigrew.

Uh. Quando eu vi a Vance entrando eu quase tive um ataque epilético, e não, eu não estou brincando, muito menos nada.

Isso foi irritante. E a Marlene apertou o meu braço. E eu comecei a fazer qualquer coisa pra mostrar que eu não tava aí. Mas eu estava.

Bateu um sinal. Marlene e eu jogávamos cartas. Desistimos, passamos pro bom e velho jogo da Velha.

Jogamos. Jogamos. Jogamos. Jogamos.

Até que eu não agüentava mais e a gente parou. Mas logo depois começamos a jogar: guerra de dedos (que eu esqueci o nome agora), queda de braço.

E as pessoas (Lê-se: James, Sirius e Remus) chegaram perto pra olhar.

E eu ganhei da Marlene. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ.

E ela me chamou de brutamontes.

Maldita!

Porque, no final das contas, eu descobri que a Marlene McKinnon é uma vaca. Uma vaca que muge

"MUGIR, LILY?" Ela gritou.

"É... Sabe. A vaca muge." Eu disse. "Tivemos essa aula na primeira série."

"Lily Evans. Morra." Ela me respondeu. "Está insinuando que eu sou uma vaca?"

"Ah, quer saber? Deixa."

* * *

Alguém me diz o que eu faço aqui, jogando cartas com o James? 

Eu JURO que eu não sei. (Aí fala a criança inocente.)

Tá tá. Ele me convidou pra jogar cartas com ele. Algum problema?

(E a multidão vai à loucura.)

Mas estamos agindo só como AMIGOS. (Ih. Com certeza você queria mais.)

E eu ODEIO a minha mente hiperativa. E a minha consciência também. Ela é maldita. Assim como a Marlene.

E todos eles (A Hiperatividade, a consciência e a Marlene) me abandonam nas horas de crise. Então, eu tenho que confiar em mim mesma, e não em um dos três.

Marlene me abandonou. Ela foi por aí fazer alguma coisa com o Sirius. E adivinha quem me sobrou em companhia? O JAMES.

Eu não consigo ficar UM DIA **sem** ele?

Tá bom que eu não ia agüentar, em todo o caso... Eu vou ver ele hoje de tarde. Merda.

E nós dois somos vítimas do amor de Sirius e Marlene.

Eu estava andando com ele pelo recreio hoje. E ele começou a cantarolar.

"Eu sou umBolinho de arroz... só depois... ainda estão por viiiiir."

"AHN?" Eu perguntei, de olhos arregalados.

"Esquece." Ele falou, suspirando e logo após gargalhando. Tá. Esse garoto parece cada vez menos normal pra mim. Eu pelo menos vim de outro planeta. Eu tenho uma ótima desculpa. Mas ele não.

Nós ficamos só CONVERSANDO no recreio. O que foi bom, porque eu não queria que ele tentasse nada.

E quando bateu o sinal, voltamos pra sala pra receber os boletins e ir, CADA UM, pra sua casa.

Então eu recebi meu boletim.

E eu.

E eu.

E eu.

Só peguei recuperação em Matemática.

E o que eu preciso tirar na recuperação é MÍNIMO.

(Hora dos fogos de artifício. Lily Evans saltando que nem maluca pela sala de aula).

* * *

Só porque eu sou maluca e estou aqui na frente do guarda-roupa desesperadamente. 

Saia jeans. Blusa de alçinhas azul decotada.

Com sandálias brancas. Sim.

E uma maquiagem bem leve.

E eu olho-me no espelho. E sorrio.

* * *

Eu estava bem feliz lendo uma revista qualquer na frente do cinema, até chegar a Marlene. 

"Não vai mugir?" Eu perguntei, olhando pra roupa que ela tava usando. Meu queixo quase caiu. Nada fora do normal. "Só falta as machinhas pretas." Eu falei, tirando os olhos da revista.

Ela estava com um vestidinho (mínimo) branco.

"Vai te catar, Lily."

"Eu até iria, faço de tudo pra sair daqui, mas como seu sei que é impossível tendo a amiga que eu tenho, ou seja, você, eu prefiro te provocar verbalmente pra ver se você se ofende e sai correndo, chamando pela Tia McKinnon e eu posso ir embora antes que..." Foi então que eu vi que os garotos tinham chegado. "Eu te odeio, Marlene McKinnon."

"Vamos lá?" Perguntou Sirius passando a mão pelo ombro da Marlene. Hm. Por um momento eu desejei que James fizesse isso, mas ele ficou bem quieto no canto dele.

Ele sorriu pra mim e me deu lugar na frente dele. Nós fomos pro cinema, tudo normal.

Bem. O filme começa agora. Desejem sorte a ET favorita de vocês.

* * *

ALGUÉM PODE ME EXPLICAR, POR QUE, PELO AMOR DE TODOS OS SANTOS QUE ILUMINAM O CÉU, JAMES. POTTER. NÃO. FEZ. NADA? 

Eu esperava TUDO dele, menos isso.

Sim. Nós entramos no cinema. Tudo no escurinho.

E ele assistiu o filme. Não fez nada.

Não fez a jogada. (Sim. Aquela que o cara vai se espreguiçar e coloca o braço atrás da garota) Não fez nada.

E agora, eu estou aqui, tomando sorvete de creme, enquanto Lene e Sirius se agarram por aí.

E James Potter está na minha frente tomando sorvete de chocolate.

"Hm. Lily." Oh. Ele fala!

"Eu." Respondi.

"Ah, eu quero te falar uma coisa faz tempo, mas não consigo." Ele disse, olhando pra cima.

"Você poderia tentar agora?" Eu perguntei. Ele virou pra mim e sorriu.

"Você não iria entender." Ele falou. "É uma coisa muito..."

"Eu só não vou entender se você for gay."

"Bem. então talvez você entenda." Ele veio pro meu lado. "É que..."

Ele veio se aproximando de mim aos poucos. Aos pooooooooucos.

Eu me rendi de primeira. Porque, como eu disse antes, não é todo o dia que se ganha um beijo do garoto dos nossos sonhos.

Então... Ele me disse...

"Lily. Quer namorar comigo?"

Tá. Meu mundo parou.

Eu estou tendo alucinações?

JAMES POTTER PEDIU PRA NAMORAR COMIGO?

O que é esse mundo que eu vivo?

"Se você não quiser eu vou entender, porque, eu fui um idiota." Ele suspirou. "Mas eu queria que você entendesse. Eu nunca quis te machucar... No inicio, eu achava que não ia ser nada o nosso rolo, mas depois que eu vi que..." Ele fez uma pausa. "Que você é a garota que eu sonhava."

Hm. Só pra ressaltar. Eu estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e quase morrendo do coração. AHHH. EU AMO JAMES POTTER.

"E eu..." Ele continuou, vendo que eu não falava nada. "Eu te amo, Lily Evans."

"James... E... Eu..." Eu simplesmente parei de falar e beijei ele.

Agarrei o garoto no meio da praça de alimentação. Uau. Que coisa mais 'duplo sentido'.

E eu não pretendia soltar ele muito cedo.

E eu... EU NUNCA ESTIVE TÃO FELIZ NA MINHA VIDA o

"James..." Eu falei, ofegante. "Eu... aceito... namorar... você."

Ele me puxou pro colo dele – tá. Que fique relevante que os nossos sorvetes já tinham ido parar no chão faz muito tempo. – e me abraçou.

Eu fiquei no colo dele por muito tempo. Só com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele. Os olhos fechados. Sorrindo. E eu pude ver que ele não estava diferente.

Marlene e Sirius voltaram sorrindo. E sorriram bem mais quando me viram abraçada no James.

Marlene vinha com o dedo anelar direito reluzente. Com certeza, estava escrito 'Sirius' por dentro do anel.

"Quando vocês compram as alianças de vocês?" Perguntou a Marlene, sentando na cadeira que eu deixei vaga.

"Por enquanto, não. Porque a Lily sabe que eu sou dela, e só dela." Ele sorriu. "Alianças só no casamento."

É. É por isso que eu AMO James Potter.

* * *

_**N/A:** (solta fogos de artifício) tá. nem foi tão milagrosamente assim.  
Enfim. Terminada. Só falta o Epílogo,  
Mas, o Epílogo eu vou postar só amanhã e tal oõ, e os agradecimentos finais são HOJE XD _

Então. Eu agradeço à TODOS que comentaram. MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUIIIIIIIIIIIITO MESMO XD  
Agradeço à Enfermeira-chan, por ter me contado a história dela e ter deixado com que eu fizesse uma fic o.o Por ter lido quase tudo antes (há. esse cap ela nao leeeeu xDD)  
À Mih Ciccone, por ter me inspirado em escrever partes da fic, e o Epílogo (ao ar amanhã)  
A Dudinhazinha, por ter comentado e me apoiado a postar a fic, exatamente agora. E por ter me dado idéias pros capítulos.  
A Jhu Radcliffe por ter sentado e ficado conversando comigo sobre fics no fim de semana dela xDD  
À Mylla Evans por ter me inspirado à cena do bolinho de arroz.  
À todos que comentaram /o/ YEY XD Porque a única coisa que me ajudou e me incentivou, de verdade, a escrever, foram os comentários.

Muito Obrigado Mesmo.  
E porque, tudo tem um final feliz. xDDDD  
Beijos

Júlia ;)


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

* * *

Quando nascemos, nossas mães normalmente dizem que tem um cara, esperando pela gente, em algum lugar.

No inicio, acreditamos. E acreditamos que esse cara é perfeito.

Mas cansamos de esperar. Cansamos de nos machucar.

Até que nos trancamos em uma torre, lá no alto, esperando por um cara que desafie o dragão da porta de entrada. Que lute por nós.

Que, praticamente, nos dê uma 'Prova de Amor Eterno', que tanto desejamos.

Mas com o tempo, acabamos encontrando um cara.

Que a gente acha que é tudo.

Mas na verdade, ele só nos usa. Pisa. Humilha.

E todas as nossas esperanças acabam.

Até que o cara percebe o erro que fez. Até que ele percebe que pisou na bola com a gente, e tenta consertar o erro.

Mas, nessa hora, nossos corações já estão tão despedaçados, que dizemos 'Não', em bom e alto som.

Mal sabemos que, é aí, que estamos errando.

Às vezes. O cara é um canalha mesmo. o cara é um filho da mãe desgraçado que não merece nem beijar nossos pés.

Mas. Às vezes. Tudo que eles precisam é de 'um toque' pra saber o que perderam. Mas eles tem que saber nos conquistar. Tem que nos mostrar que a nossa decisão não vai ser um erro.

Tem que nos mostrar que não são um erro.

Muito menos uma coisa que faça nos arrepender-mos depois.

Eu descobri, depois de muito tempo, que ele poderia ser um erro.

Mas quando eu ouvi aquelas três palavras.

Bem. Eu finalmente enxerguei que ele era a pessoa que eu precisava PRA MIM.

E nada mais importava.

Como nada mais importa.

* * *

Eu posso estar jogada no sofá. Naqueles dias que não se tem nada pra fazer. 

Eu viro pro lado, onde James e papai jogam cartas.

Eu olho pra ele. Ele sorri pra mim, eu sorrio pra ele.

Eu consigo ver no sorriso dele tudo que ele sente por mim. Isso me deixa viva. Me deixa feliz.

Mantém-me feliz.

E, finalmente eu tenho certeza.

Era tudo isso que eu queria.

* * *

_N/A: (Começa a chorar desesperadamente) ;-; acabou ;-------------;  
eu não acredito que acabou ;-;  
muito obrigada por lerem a fic e comentarem.  
como eu já agradeci no outro capítulo  
agora, se me dão licença, vou tentar afastar a depressão dessa fic ter acabado x.x  
Beijos  
Jú McMilt  
25/07/06_


End file.
